A Twisted Game
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: The team are abducted. But by who and why? What sick games do these psychopaths want to play?
1. Day 1 Abduction

Jack led the team in the investigation. They all knew what they were up against. A psychopath. Nothing human could leave this mess. The bodies were shredded. Defiantly the work of a weevil But it was worse than usual. As if the weevil was set on these people. The bodies were dumped. Weevil's don't do that. They kill and leave. They don't kill, pick up the bodies and take them to another location. This was wrong. And Jack wanted to figure it out as soon a possible.

"Got anything, Owen?" Jacked asked with irritation while he ran his fingers threw his brown hair.

"Nothing. Just a pile of bodies, completely destroyed. I'm almost positive more than one weevil did this."

"But it doesn't explain why the bodies were moved and by who." Gwen added.

Jack looked around. There was defiantly no sign of the weevils now or anyone else for that matter.

Owen got up and walked over to Jack. "No rift activity ether. Not here anyway."

Jack sighed. They had to go back to the hub and figure things out. Who could have moved the bodies and why would they? Jacked looked around. Where was Ianto? He could have sworn he was just taking to that police officer over there.

"Owen, have you seen Ianto?" Jack asked.

"No, haven't seen him in a bit now." Owen answered

"Go and look. I'll get Gwen."

Owen walked off in search of Ianto while Jack surveyed the area in an attempt to find Gwen. He was just talking to her! How could she have gone missing too? He walked to the car but still nothing. Soon Owen and Jack met up where they started.

"Couldn't find him anywhere." Owen looked puzzled.

"I can't find Gwen ether." Jack replied.

They both began to yell 'GWEN! IANTO!'

Owen went right and Jack went left both searched for their missing team mates. Owen searched below the hill they were on but he couldn't find a thing. It was like they were never there. Owen tracked back up the hill to meet back up with Jack. But he was gone! Infact the whole place was deserted.

Owen pulled his weapon and aimed it in front of him. He searched around calling for his friends. 'JACK! IANTO! GWEN!'

"Tosh, can you here me?" Owen tapped at his ear.

"Loud and clear. Jack called me before I'm on my way to the scene." Tosh replied.

"I can't find any of them"

"Not even Jack?"

"Nope. He's not here. Its like they all just vanished."

"I'm on my way almost there!"

The connection failed.

"Tosh! Tosh!" Owen pleaded. He was on his own. The grass crackled beneath his feet but its not that that caused him to panic. The grass was crackling all around him. Everywhere he turned footsteps in the grass passed by him. Owen began to breath heavy. He got ready to fire!

"Owen! Owen!" Tosh lost the connection. She drove down the isolated road and stopped when she saw the teams car parked by a police officers vehicle. She hoped out of the car and looked around her Gun raised and ready. 6 bodies lay, mutilated and torn apart all over the area. Tosh moved slowly and carefully around calling for her friends. 'OWEN! JACK! IANTO! GWEN!'

All she could hear in return was the sound of her breath and the grass beneath her. She almost didn't notice the figure behind her. Not until it was to late.

Soon her mouth was cover and her gun was on the ground.


	2. Day 2 Surroundings

**I would like to say, I get my inspiration from the movie hostel, blade and underworld so its kinda dark lol. I hope you like it.**

Jack opened his eyes. His wrists were bound by thick metal clips suspended by chains leading into the wall. He looked around. The room he was in was big and empty. The ground was cold and thats when Jack noticed his shoes were gone. Dirt covered the ground and the air was thin but breathable.

"Underground...." Jack thought out loud.

A single door made of silver metal sat teasing him to his right. A table sat next to it. Made of old wood. It looked flimsy and unstable. The rest of the room was empty.

Jack wriggled at his binds. No use

"Shit!" Owen couldn't see a thing. The room was pitch black.

He had gathered that he was tied to a chair. Hands and feet bound by chain. There was no escaping it. He blinked furiously, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Soon he could make out shapes. Tables and hanging lights. Hardly helpful to his situation.

Noises echoed outside of his small room. Nothing that he could make out but still signs of life outside of his little world. He struggled a bit unsure how tight the chains were but still it did feel useless. The last thing that he remembered was something behind him. Felt like it was squeezing him, enough to make him gasp.

"Shit" Owen sighed.

A room. A dimly lit room with no sign of life but hers.

Gwen wakes to find herself caged in a small cage with an over sized lock coving the door.

She stood on her feet and pushed on every bar in the cell, hoping to find a loose one she could break free. No such luck. Where were Jack, Owen and Ianto? They were right there a minute ago. Or were they? How long had she been unconscious?

The room was plain. Just the little cage she was in and an empty space around it. A door was opposite the room but it was closed and she didn't expect it to open any time soon. 'crap' Gwen thought. How could she let herself get caught by whatever this is in the company of her friends. This thought led her to believe that whatever this was, it was smart and it knew what it was doing. The whole 'moving the bodies thing' was a trap. Bringing them to the perfect location to kidnap them too. Not good. This was defiantly not good.

Ianto woke. His heart pounding.

He realized he couldn't move. Which made the whole situation much worse. He was lying down on what he was almost positive was a table. His arms were chained by his sides and his legs were chained just as tightly. This was bad. Really bad. Where was Jack? Was this happening to him too? Ianto tried to lift his head but was jerked back when he realized that his neck was chained too. To the table! Marvelous. This was just perfect. He couldn't even look around and see where the hell he was.

He felt cold and that when he noticed that whatever he was lying on was metal and it wasn't comfortable. The air was thin but breathable. Ianto's heart pounded hard against his chest. He swallowed hard and tried to make sounds come out from his mouth. Something that would help. Something that would make things a bit better.

"Is anyone there?"

Oh yes, that was going to help Ianto thought to himself. He rolled his eyes and tried to think of a way, any way to get out of there.

This isn't what I had in mind for today. Toshiko thought.

Hardly. Tosh's hands were on the cold ground. Attached to some sort of metal bar that was bolted to the ground. Wasn't like she was going anywhere so Tosh looked around. An empty boring room with a single metal door on the other side of it. This was just splendid. Nothing like being held prisoner by some crazy serial killing alien life form. Or was it an alien? Could an alien really be this organized. Those people were defiantly attacked by a weevil but weevils don't have the brain function to kidnap someone let alone 5 people who are heavily armed.

Tosh sighed she knew she had to do something but what! Her friends were all kidnapped to as far as she knew and God only knows whats happening to them while she fumbles around trying to figure all this out. She pulled at her chains ferociously. Something had to be done.


	3. Day 3 Owens Nightmare

**This is a bit dark so I added horror to the 'Genres' just in case. So I really hope you like it. XoXo**

**P.S I got my inspiration from the saw movies, so if you see a few similarities thats why. :):)**

The door opened slowly. Owen opened his eyes and lifted his head. Something was happening. He'd been tied there for God knows how long and his body was beginning to ache.

A figure walked up to him slowly from behind. He could hear the boots hitting the grainy ground beneath them. Something cold touched his shoulders. Owen jumped in shock.

"What are you?" He gasped.

"Me, I'm just the delivery boy." the man replied.

Owen snickered. "Whats wrong with you, huh?"

"Nothing, I'm just taking you to the boss."

the man put a gun to the back of Owens head and began unlocking his chains. Soon Owen was free, kinda, and a bag went over his head. He was shoe-less and walking along, grainy dirt, down a long pathway. Soon they turned into a room. A door opened with a squeak and Owen felt a hard shove knock him off his feet.

"Oww!" He fell on his face. When he reached his knees he pulled the bag from his head and everything was clear. Another empty room as far as he could see. Great. Until...

"Owen!" Jacks voice boomed.

"Jack?" Owen rose to his feet in search of the voice. To his side, Jack was tied, arms above him to the wall. The doors closed and they were alone.

Owen ran towards him and grabbed at the chains but Jack wasn't going anywhere. There was nothing that could be done. "What the hell is going on around here?" Owen growled.

"I'm not sure. Have you seen the others?" Jack replied.

"No. Just been locked in a empty room all day. Don't know how long its been but its been bloody ages!"

Jack sighed. "I hope their alright. Why are you here?"

"Not a clue. This big guy just picked me up and threw me in here. I was hoping you'd know..."

The door opened yet again. A thin man walked in. Short brown hair, bark eyes and pale white skin. He looked almost official. 6 bigger men followed behind him. The last one shut the door behind him and locked it with a small silver key. He then turned around and held the key up so Owen could see it clearly.

"This is your key to escape." The thin man spoke. "If you can pick up this key, unlock the door and leave this room in a matter of 30 minutes, you can go free." He paused. "If you can't, you will be punished."

Owen looked a Jack and Jack looked at Owen, both had a look of confusion and fear on their faces. Owen looked back at the man with the key. He had placed it down on a flimsy little table in the corner of the room right next to the door. Owen took a breath and tried to relax himself.

"What punishment?" he asked with his eyes glued to the key.

"You'll find out if you fail." The thin man replied.

"And what? I have to take on 6 grown and may I say, very fit men? That ridicules! I haven't got a chance and you know it you crazy basted!" Owen shot Jack one more desperate look.

"You'll never know...unless you try." the thin man smiled.

"Time...Starts...Now!"


	4. Owens Nightmare Part 2

Owen flinched at the sight of the 6 rough men ready to pounce on him. He pushed himself against the wall next to Jack.

"What do I do? I don't know what to do, Jack!"

"You're smart. Use your head! There has to be a way around them! Think Owen!" Jack pulled helplessly at the buckles around his wrists.

"I can't take them on!" Owen shrieked.

The men moved closer, ready to pin Owen to the ground. Owen thought as fast as he could. One man to the left, another two to the right two smack in the centre and another guarding the key. The thin man stood strong against the wall to the side.

All he could do was go for it. Try to take them on one by one though he was most likely to fail. Owen took on the loan man to the left. He was much bigger up close. He made Owen look like a child. What could he do? How could he take this man down before he took _him _down? Owen could only follow his instincts and they were telling him one thing at that moment. _Kick him in the groin! Kick him in the groin! _They told him. So Owen lifted his knee with more force than he had hoped for and smack bang the man fell like a ton of bricks and there was no way he was getting back up. Shutters of pain reached the man's throat. One down, five more to go.

'Use your brain, Owen!' He thought to himself. They would be ready for a kick in the groin this time. That wasn't going to work again. 'Use your brain use your brain, Owen.' He said over and over again in his mind.

The two men on the right split up. One was coming straight for Owen and his only thoughts were scrambled and became incoherent in his mind. But one thing, the only thing he could focus on, pressure points! He knew all the pressure points in the body and he knew exactly how to make a man fall to his knees in agony.

Before he knew it, the man had his hands on his waist and was squeezing tight. Owen lifted his arms and smacked the man with the edge of his hands in the crook of his neck and he fell to the ground in a hep coughing and wheezing. He wasn't getting up again. Just four more and Owen would be free.

If he could only get that key! The walk way was clear and there was nothing but open space towards the key. Owen bolted towards it, ready to snatch it up in his hands and just like that the key was in his possession but also just like that he was on the ground crying out in agony. Something felt like it snapped. His leg? No. His arm? No. His neck? No. Maybe a rib or something but whatever it was it was jeopardising his breathing.

"Owen!" Jack cried, but his attempts at freeing himself were useless and futile.

Owen rose to his feet clutching his chest. Yes, defiantly a rib, ether cracked or broken. It felt more like a crack because the pain was manageable. He began trying to collect his thoughts. The key was still clutched between his fingers and the door was just begging to be opened, almost as if it was taunting him.

"Just 10 more minutes." The thin man announced.

Had it really been that long? Thought Owen. "Bloody hell!" He held his chest tight and limped over to the door. The men were teasing him, letting him get to the door just so he could be pulled away at the last minute. He had to think fast. There was no time for games, though this was some kind of sick game to the thin man and his trusty meat heads.

Owen picked up the table and threw it as hard as he could at one of the men who were gaining at his every step. It hit him square in the head and broke into little pieces all over the ground. The man fell to the ground with a large moan and lost consciousness. Owen could just reach a piece of the wood left behind from the old table. He took it in his free hand and used it as a weapon. It was just sharp enough to go through human skin and for that, Owen was grateful.

He was at the door. All he needed to do was open it and he would be free! He fumbled with the key trying to put it in the lock when he heard a click he pulled the door open and turned to face his freedom but as he began to walk towards his new found freedom the three men grabbed him in their strong grip and threw him to the _other side of the room. _Owen screamed in pain when he hit the ground his rib felt more and more like it was snapping.

"Times up!" the thin man called from his safe little corner of the room.

"No! You cheated! I had the door open! I was FREE!" Owen protested.

"I said you had to be _out _the door to be free. You never made it past the doorway."

"That's unfair! I was _there_!"

"Life's unfair. Bob, Johnny, get up."

The two first men Owen had attacked rose to their feet, still aching from Owens crippling moves.

"Aaron, Lex, Peter, help Lance up and take him to get some water." The thin man added. "Bob and Johnny, you stay here. Help me take Owen back to his room."

"What's gonna happen?" Jack cried from his claustrophobic area.

"Were going to take Owen for his punishment." The thin man replied.

"This is shit! You cheated!" Owen growled.

"No, I didn't." The thin man smiled as Bob and Johnny grabbed Owens arms and dragged him kicking and screaming back to his _room_.

"You can't do this!" Owen cried. "This is bloody sick!"

Author's question

Do you want me to write a chapter saying what happens to Owen or should I skip past that one. Lol it might be a bit scary but if you think you can handle it, then tell me please and I will write it. :):)

XoXo

Sarah


	5. Owens Nightmare Part 3

I had no idea I would have such a positive response. I receive a few PMs saying they would like to know what happens to Owen and some very nice comments and reviews. So heres part three of Owens nightmare

P.S Its kinda scary so I think it scares well :):)

XoXo

Sarah

Bob threw Owen on the chair he knew so well and chained his hands and feet to the arms and legs of the chair.

"You don't have to do this alright? I wont tell anyone!" Owen begged but there was no other choice but to sit there and endure whatever came his way. He wasn't about to let a group of sickos watch him suffer. They could torture him all they wanted, He wasn't going to show them his pain.

"we don't make the rules." the taller one answered. Bob.

"This is wrong! Where are my friends?"

"Shut up! You don't talk!" the slightly less buff, Johnny answered. They both had welsh accents but not strong, just a mild sense of it.

Soon the thin man entered the room. When Bob and Johnny were finished with Owen they moved to the door to guard it.

"My name is Harris. And you are Owen I believe."

"This doesn't make sense." Owen answered

"What?"

"This whole situation. Those people were killed by a weevil! I'm sure of it!" he was half talking to himself.

"Ah, so thats what you call them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Those creatures. The deformed beasts. You call them Weevils?"

"How do you know about them. What is this place?"

"I'm not a cruel man. I do..." He paused for a moment to think. "feel for my victims, and thats why I have them a chance to escape."

"And when they fail you..." Owen thought for a moment. Was a weevil his punishment? Was a growling, hissing, spitting, angry weevil about to rip him to shreds like those other people back at the crime scene? He felt his heart speed up and his feet go numb. His palms began to sweat and shake. "set a weevil on them..."

"You're thinking to far ahead. I'll give you another chance to escape. Just one more. Each of you will get two chances of escape. If you fail once, you are punished. If you fail a second time, I will unlock one of our..._weevils _and set it upon you for it to do as it will for as long as it likes."

A sigh of relief washed over Owen until he realized that first chance equals punishment. "What punishment?"

"Ah I was wondering when you would bring that up. I'm very excited about this one."

Harris walked over to a now lit up table. Owen had noticed earlier that it had many different tools on it. He panted hard as he struggled with his binds. It wasn't something Owen did well, the whole not-in-control thing and it was killing him to give up control especially when he knew he would be rewarded with terrible pain.

"Here we are!" Harris returned to Owen's side with what looked to be a pen. "This is your new friend. Say hello."

"You're one sick puppy." Owen gritted his teeth and continued messing with his binds.

"You're not going to get free, so I don't know why you bother."

"Well its better than doing nothing now isn't it." Soon Owen gave up on trying to escape and resumed himself to his nasty fate.

"You see, I don't want to have to hurt you but you have given me no choice at all. The end of the pen was sharp tipped like a pin or a needle.

"Woah! Just a minute here. I don't like where you're going with this! Give me another chance, surely we can skip the..." His sentence was cut off by his burning shock. Harris had shoved the needled tip into his arm and injected some sort of liquid into his veins. If felt like an acid was being leaked into his body burning him, through his veins, shooting through his spine a throbbing in his head and an awful tingling in his toes.

"Oh God!" There was no way of hiding his pain from them it was simply too much to handle. What could he have injected him with? What chemical could this be? Nothing sprung to mind as the pain was making his mind so cloudy. Owen's body shock as he desperately tried to release himself from his chair prison but what was he going to do when he was free? Stop drop and roll? Only Harris could take the pain away and Owen knew that.

"Please! Stop it!" Owen begged but it seemed like Harris was having to much fun.

"I'm sorry Owen, Its for your own good."

Owen convulsed and shivered in agony. Nothing he had felt was worse than the pain burning through his body. Like he was being burnt alive from the inside out. Were his organs still in tact? Because it felt like they had melted inside him.

"Pleaaase." Owen would have been on his knees if he could. Nothing had ever hurt worse than this torture.

"Tell me you'll do better next time." Harris taunted him.

"I'll do better next time!"

"Tell me, who is the boss here?"

Owen hesitated. "You are."

"Who? Sorry I missed that"

"You are! You are! Please stop this!"

"Oh alright!" Harris moved back to the table to pick up a syringe. He stuck it in Owens arm and injected a clear liquid into his body. As soon as it hit his veins the pain began to fade. Relief flooded him. His bones ached from the stress he had put on them.

Everything inside him told him to close his eyes and he would wake up and all this would be just a nightmare.


	6. Day 4 Ianto's Awakening

_**I had a few problems with this one. It kept deleting itself :/ I'm glad I finally got it done. It's a bit short but I promise to make the next chapter longer. I hope you enjoy it. :):)**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Sarah**_

Water. Tons and tons of water. Ianto woke with a horrible surprise. Panic raced through his body. Where was he? And who the hell was that throwing water all over him.

"Where am I?" The Welshman asked. His accent was a lot thicker than usual.

"Wakey, Wakey!" A tall, strong looking man answered.

Ianto tried to raise his head but was yet again reminded that his neck was restrained and was kindly rewarded with a chocking feeling. He rested his head on the hard surface beneath him. The tall, bulky man began to release him! Ianto had a rush of adrenaline and confusion both at the same time. Something was about to happen and he had the distinct feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"What are you doing?" Ianto was almost completely unchained.

Taking you to the boss." He replied.

"Who's the boss?" Ianto felt a bit panicked at the thought.

"All in good time."

Soon the pare were walking down a long hallway and Ianto had a bag over his head. When they reached their destination, the bag was pulled from Ianto's head and he could examine the situation.

"Jack!" He cried.

"Ianto!" Jack called back.

The man let go of Ianto with that he ran to Jack and when he reached his man he raised his hands to Jacks face. "What have they done to you?"

"Nothing. Not yet anyway." Jack answered.

Ianto touched his lips to Jacks. It was a release he had wanted since the moment he woke in this place.

"Are you alright Ianto?"

"Yes, Sir. No injurys. Not yet."

Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto lightly. After what happened to Owen, Jack had a bad feeling.

"What's happening Jack?" ianto asked.

"All I know is Owen was in here and they made him play a game. After, they took him out and I havent seen him since."

"Was he alright?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Jack!" Ianto cried as one of the bulky men grabbed him and threw him across the room. Jack cringed at the sight of his lover being thrown around like it was nothing..

The thin man piped up. "Hello. I want to play a game."

"Who are you?" Ianto hissed.

"My name is Harris."

"What do you want?"

"I want to play a game." Harris smiled.

"What game? Ianto asked.

"A game of endurence. I want to see how much you can take. Jack can be part of this game too." He turned to face Jack. "But your game is yet to come. Soon Jack, soon."

Ianto grew impatent. "What do you want me to do?"

"All you have to do is watch and when you want it to end all you have to do is say 'stop' and it will end. If you can last an hour, you can go free. If you can't, you will be punished."

It all clicked in Jack's head. "Don't you DARE say stop! No matter what happens! Dont say stop!" Jack was cut of by one of the men putting a long strip of duct tape over his mouth. Another of the men grabbed Ianto and held him tight.

Harris smiled his normal sickening smile. "Lets begin."


	7. Ianto's Awakening part 2

**WARNING!**

**This is probably the most graphic chapter. Its scary and has some disturbing moments. Please be ready before you read it. Thanks.**

**p.s I hope for those that enjoy this please keep reading on. I love reviews and comments. XoXo**

**Sarah**

Jack took deep breathes through his nose. He stared at Ianto with stern, sharp eyes. A bulky man walked in through the door. He was holding a bucket and a small black bag. He lifted the bucket up and through the contents all over Jack.

It was water. Just water Ianto thought, but why? He struggled against the heavy grip the man had on him. "What are you doing!"

The man unzipped the small black bag and pulled out a taser. Ianto's heart skipped a beat, more than one actually. Enough for him to gasp for air. "No! Wait!" Ianto threw his head to the side and was now looking at Harris.

"All you have to do is say 'stop' and it will end." he smiled.

Ianto looked back at Jack. He was shaking his head furiously. "I can't watch this Jack! I can't take it!" Ianto was sobbing now. Jack continued to shake his head with pleading eyes. A shock of electricity pulsed through his veins and a shattering shock burst through every muscle in his body. He gasped through his taped mouth. His chest pumped in and out an an extraordinary pace.

Ianto cringed. He felt a deep sharp pain in his chest at the sight of seeing his lover hurting so badly.

Jack panted through his nose while twitching from the strain of his torture. He shook his head violently at Ianto, as if to say don't-you-dare-say-stop. Ianto couldn't move he was glued to the floor and watching his lover being tortured right before his eyes and just one little word could end it all.

"Jack! I can't watch this! I can't! Its killing me."

Jack continued to shake his head. Its all he could do to let Ianto know that he wanted him to let it happen. Not wanted, but needed him to let it happen because if he didn't, they would take Ianto back to wherever he was before and hurt him. Jack could take the pain in order to set Ianto free but he didn't think he could handle the thought of Ianto being tortured in the next room while he stood there doing _nothing_ to stop it.

Ianto sobbed softly but allowed it to happen. Jack was yet again shook by the painful rush of electricity pulsing through every inch of his body. He cried in pain and jolted against the wall. Deep panting filled the room while he tried to regain control of himself.

**10 minutes later**

The thick built man head Ianto tightly so he could see every moment of this hell. Jack was literally letting himself hang from the ceiling as he relaxed himself.

"I see this is just not going to do. You see I have grown bored of this torture." Harris grinned. "Next please."

Ianto raised his head and watched as one of the men put the taser back in the bag and pulled out a hunting knife.

"No way! JAK! I'm _not_ watching this. There is no way!" Ianto hissed as he saw the massive blade.

Jack shook his head madly but a hint of fear trickled through his eyes when he laid his eyes on the knife.

The man cut Jack's arm quickly and sharply. Blood gushed out and Jack cried out.

Ianto could take no more. There was no way he was going to watch his lover, his everything, suffer anymore and he couldn't believe he had let it go on for this long already.

"I can't take it Jack! Its over!" He looked at Harris, ignoring Jack's angry cries for him to restrain himself. "Stop! Now! Please. I don't want to watch and I don't want you to hurt him anymore."

Harris raised his hand and the men put the knife away. Ianto sighed with relief. One of the men pulled the tape from his mouth.

"Ianto! What did you do?" Jack growled.

"I couldn't Jack! It was too much!" Ianto hissed.

"Their going to take you away and do something horrible to you now!"

"So what? I don't care as long as you're not being hurt anymore." Ianto could feel the tears building up in his eyes.

Jack lowered his head and took a deep breath. "Ianto..." He whimpered.

"It's alright. I can take it, but I can't take watching you suffer."

Harris raised his hand again and the men were dragging Ianto back to his room. A bag thrown over his and and they were almost at the door.

"I love you Ianto!" Jack called desperately.

"I love you..." The door closed before Ianto could finish his sentence. He was heading back to his room and he wasn't looking forward to it.

**Please review. It means heaps to me. XoXo**

**Sarah**


	8. Ianto's Awakening part 3

**So, in advance may I just say I'm so sorry to all those Ianto fans out there. but I hope you like it :):)**

**Be prepared. **

**XoXo**

**Sarah**

"You failed Mr Jones." Harris frowned.

"I was expecting bigger things from you."

The chunky man threw Ianto to the floor and hit hit it with a thud. Everything was spinning. Ianto couldn't tell where he was. Was it the same room he was in before all this? He didn't have time to look around. He was focused on Harris's deadly smile. His heart raced and pounded inside his chest. What was about to happen. All he knew is whatever it was, it would be better than watching Jack suffer.

"You must be punished." Harris continued.

"Go to hell!" Ianto finally growled.

"A, A, A, no talking back."

One of the men that surrounded Ianto pulled him up by his hair. Ianto cried in pain. Soon Ianto was on his feet with his hands pulled back behind him.

"We must continue." Harris scurried around the small space looking for something to hurt Ianto with. He seemed organized. Like he knew what he was doing, like he had done it many times before.

"This is what you did to those people we found slaughtered?" Ianto growled.

"No, we let the, _weevils _take care of that. _Weevil_ Thats what your friend, Owen called them." Harris answered.

"This is what you do when you find out there is more out there? You take the creatures prisoner and force them to do your dirty work!"

"I don't force them to do anything, they do what they will."

"Where's Owen! What did you do to him?"

"Nothing he didn't deserve. He failed like you, you see."

"You can't do this! You're not going to get away with this."  
"I assure you, I will."

Ianto pulled from the massive man holding him but it was useless. He was stronger, bigger and much more prepared than he was. Soon they were pushing him towards a large bucket, about a meter long, a meter wide and just deep enough to reach your knees. The large man grabbed Ianto by the hair and forced his head in a bucket. It was full of cold water. Ianto tried to pull his head out desperately. The man held his head under until Harris gave him the signal to let him loose.

Ianto threw his head out in a panic. He gasped for breath. Another of the men was holding Ianto's arms behind his back. Ianto felt completely defenseless. There was nothing he could do but take what was coming to him. Water dripped from his nose.

"You knew this was coming Ianto, I'm sorry." Harris exhaled.

"No you're not! You're a sick, sadistic psychopath!" Ianto yelled.

Harris was angered by this. He hated being called a psychopath. He nodded at the large man and with that Ianto's head went back in the water, held by a long, strong arm.

Seconds past that felt like minutes. Ianto struggled at the arm holding him but had little power to stop him. Seconds ticked by as Harris refused to let his head out. Ianto couldn't hold his breath for much longer. It felt like he was under there for hours.

Finally Harris signaled for Ianto to be released. He lifted his head out from the water and gasped loud and hard. He coughed hard against his throat. His head was spinning. He thought his heart might actually pound against his rib cage hard enough to break a rib. I couldn't take one more bit of this. Not one more dunk of his head. His breath was rapid and uneven.

"Stop! No more, please." Ianto threw his head back and tried to regain his breath. Words were hard to form in his throat.

"Why should I take pity on you? Why should I show you mercy?" Harris hissed, still angry from Ianto's last insult.

Ianto was speechless. He couldn't make out words anymore. This throat was sore and his head was spinning.

"Answer me!" Harris lost patients. He signaled for the large man to push his head under once again.

Ianto held his breath hard. The water yet again immersed his entire head. He closed his eyes and tried not to count the seconds. His mind was a clutter. The only thing he wanted in that very moment was to be able to take a deep breath of fresh air. A moment passed when he thought he wouldn't be able to hold on. He was going to breath and his lungs would be filled with water. He was going to drown!

Until the moment when Harris signaled for his release. Ianto took in more breath that he had ever done before. He coughed furiously and jerked his head back as far as he could. Every breath was like heaven. His chest felt tight and his wrist were held tightly.

"Please!" Ianto begged.

"Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry." Ianto found the strength to push out the words from his tender throat.

"Never insult me! I am the boss of you and you NEVER insult me!" Harris yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Anything to make this feeling end. Anything to get his heart beat back to normal. Anything to end this torture. He would do anything.

"Good." Harris relaxed and signaled for the man to let Ianto's hands free. The two men pulled away from him and watched Ianto collapse onto the ground in a head, panting and coughing hard. He held his chest with both hands and lay flat on his back. After a few minutes his heart beat moved more in rhythm with his breaths. Finally, he was catching his breath.

"Put his head back under." Harris smiled.

Ianto panicked. "No! Don't please!" He begged.

"Why not?"

"I'll drown! Please, I'll do anything."

Harris contemplated this. "Alright. Get on your knees and _beg _me not to hurt you anymore."

Ianto had to let go of his pride and give in. as hard as it was he could'nt go back into the water. He couldn't take that for another second.

Harris stood in front of him, ready for the begging to begin. Ianto moved to his knees and looked up at Harris. His eyes felt sore and lazy.

"I'm sorry. Please don't make me go back in there. I can't take it."

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"PLEASE!" Ianto yelled. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I'll never disrespect you again. I wont." He lowered his head and looked at his knees. He was actually_ begging_ this man not to hurt him. When he got out of this, Harris was going to pay! Ianto would lock him up and throw away the key.

"Good. Take Ianto back to his room and make sure he's...comfortable." Harris smiled.


	9. Day 5 Tosh's strength

Tosh had fallen asleep. She was losing track of time. When she saw the man walking towards her, she thought it was just a dream. And when he untied her she was certain it was a dream. He lifted her too her feet but she was too tired to fight him and what would be the use? He was ten times bigger than her. Where was he taking her? They moved through a long corridor. Her eyes fixed on her surroundings. She was surprised he hadn't put a bag over her head. He was letting her see everything.

The corridor was kind of thin. Doors covered the walls. Dozens. Were her friends being held in them? What was happening to them? Soon they reached a door, made of metal. The man opened it and pushed Tosh inside. She fell to her knees. It only took her a moment to see Jack. He looked tired and worn out.

"Jack!" Tosh shuffled towards him.

His tired arms hung from the ceiling. Tosh grabbed his shoulders. "Speak to me!"

"Tosh..." Jack muttered.

"Jack I'm here."

Jack frowned. This was not going to happen to Tosh, not Tosh. He shook himself about. "Take me you son of a bitch!"

Harris stood in the corner of the room with his arms folded. "I'm afraid it's not your turn Jack."

"Well make it my turn!"

Tosh looked back at Jack than at the thin man in the corner of the room. "What's going on Jack?"

"He's gonna make you play a game. No matter what happens, please, don't give in. No matter what." Jack pleaded. If it wasn't bad enough that he had to watch Owen being dragged away, fearing for his life and His lover suffer before his eyes, he couldn't stand watching Tosh hurt. And his mind couldn't bare thinking of Tosh being _punished. _His heart was breaking inside his chest.

"I won't give in Jack, I promise you!" Tosh wrapped her arms around Jacks beaten torso. She couldn't stand seeing her boss suffer. Because he was much more than her boss. He was her friend and Tosh would do anything for her friends even if it meant that she had to suffer.

"What do you want?" Tosh called over to the thin man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harris and I want to play a game."

"Well get on with it." Tosh insisted.

"Very well. You're is much similar to the game I played with your friend Ianto. Allow me to bring you something you have wanted for a _long _time."

The metal door opened once again. A chunky looking man threw a smaller man to the ground.

"Owen!" Tosh cried. She ran to his side. He was beaten and bruised. Tosh scooped him up in her arms and held him there for a moment.

"Tosh." Owen muttered.

"It's alright, I'm here."

"Don't give in. Whatever you do. I don't want you punished. If you could do anything for me, just don't give in." Owen was looking at her with pleading eyes. Begging her to let whatever was about to happen, happen for her sake.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Tosh was in tears.

Jack looked over on his to friends. How could he make Tosh promise that. If what was about to happen was what he was thinking, how could he watch them both suffer? This was too much for him. Why did he have to watch all his friends go through this? What had he done to deserve this horror?

The chunky man pulled Owen from Tosh's arms. She cried out. He tied Owen to a chair that he had brought in while they had their moment and Owen struggled hard against him. His fight would never leave him. No matter how tired he was or how beat up he felt he would never _allow _them to hurt him or any of his friends.

"Were going to play a game. Similar to the game I played with Ianto and Jack but not quite the same." Harris smiled. "You see, when Owen failed, I punished him. Had too, he deserved it. And you see, I injected this into him." He held up a syringe with clear liquid in it.

Owen moaned. Fear blew up inside him. _Not that_ he could take anything but _that_. Not again. Please no. He couldn't show his fear to Tosh, this time he had to control his pain, his fear and his body.

"Owen what is that?" Tosh asked, frightened.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Owen lied.

"Now, I'm going to inject this into his blood and if O_wen _asks me to stop, I will. Bit that will end with Tosh being punished. Tosh, this is where you come into it. You can end this at any time. But it will end in Owen being punished. If nether of you say stop, only Tosh may go fre3e, this is not your second challenge Owen, that is yet to come."

"Don't say stop, Tosh! I no matter what I say or do. DONT SAY STOP! I can handle it!" Owen pleaded.

"I won't be angry if you say stop, If you can't take it, just say it!" Tosh exclaimed.

Enough enough! Let's begin! I'm so excited to see what happens!" Harris smiled.


	10. Tosh's Strength part 2

"One hour!" Harris called. "You must last one hour."

Owen struggled against his binds, a useless attempt at regain control. This could be the worst thing to happen to him but he would never let Tosh suffer. Harris dug the syringe into the soft tissue behind his elbow and injected the liquid into his defenceless body.

Owen waited for the moment when it would kick in. He shook slightly waiting for his fate. A burst of pain oozed through his veins and down his spine. In every cell of his body he could feel the blunt, sick feeling. It turned slowly to a stinging sensation that passed through his throbbing head and made its way to his toes. Every inch of his body ached, like he had been hit by a car. Like his insides were dissolving. His breathes were laboured. He _couldn't_ take this. Not for an hour. But he had to. Tosh needed to be set free. He wouldn't let her be hurt. He couldn't let her suffer the way he has.

"Ah!" Owen let out a desperate whimper.

"Owen!" Tosh watched as her team mate was tortured. Nothing could be worse than listening to him old back the pain. It had been barley 5 minutes and Owen was crying out. She couldn't do this. How could she watch this when she could end it so easily? Nut by ending it more pain would come his way. There was no solution to his nightmare.

Owen threw his head back in agony. This was happening and there was nothing to be done. If he called 'stop' than Tosh would suffer for it and that was the last thing he wanted. Not Tosh!

The pain was getting stronger. Was his heart going to give out? It felt like it. Maybe he would pass out and get a few moments of peace. Tears began to flood his eyes, its not like he could hold them back. They stung like acid dripping down. His saliva was hot and he felt like spitting it out before it burnt through his tongue. Every breath ripped at his lungs and forced the liquid deeper into his cells and veins. But he had to breathe every breath to stay alive and that's what he was aiming for.

30 minutes

Tosh's cries were silenced with small sobs escaping her throat. Owen's pain was worse that when it started. Every inch of him felt like it was on fire and his brain felt like it was about to explode but he had gone this far, he had to finish this. He let out a small smile towards Tosh.

"The pain..." He muttered. "It's not so bad anymore. It's easing of." He lied.

Tosh rubbed her yes and extended her arm as if to touch his face but she was too far away and she knew that. "I can't do this Owen."

He could only smile to keep her reassured, anything to take the sadness from her eys, the pain from her face and the agony from her heart. He had to be positive for her. "I feel better." His body pulsed at the agony he felt inside. No pain he had ever felt was as bad as this. He finally knew what it felt like to suffer and he hated ever moment of it.

Jack watched on as his friends suffered. There was nothing that he could do and that beat at his chest. If he could only take away the pain he would do anything. "I'll take the punishment." Jack cried.

Harris threw his eyes up to face Jack who hadn't talked the whole way through this. "Why?"

"Let Owen go, let Tosh go and I'll take all the punishment, Just don't hurt them anymore. Please." Jack was tearing up.

"No. You're game is yet to be played." Harris shook his head

"Please! I'll do anything you want! I'll give you anything, do anything." Jack was pleading with the vicious man.

"No, there's nothing you can give me that will make me give this up."

"What? Watching people suffer! Watch me suffer! Let them go!" Jack cried.

"I'll watch you suffer later."

Jack's tears were clearly visible to Tosh and Owen. They could see every bit of pain that entered his heart.

"Jack!" Tosh sobbed. She reached out her arm to him but he was way too far away.

"Tosh." Jack suffered. He switched his eyes to Owen who was convulsing slightly. He twitched his chair as if to get comfortable which was of course imposable.

"Jack, Don't stresssssss." Owen held on to the S as he couldn't control it. "I'm fine. Tosh will be freeeeee"

Jack shook his head. His words meant nothing as he could see every moment of this was causing him horrific torture.

45 minutes.

"This is boring. Nothing is happening." Harris sighed. He pulled another syring from the bag hanging from his neck. Owen watched helplessly as he injected yet another, but significantly small dose of the clear liquid into his veins.

Owen pulsed harder than he had before. "Not fair!" He cried.

"Life's not fair." Harris added as he walked back to place.

Owen had never felt such pain, worse than before. His blood was boiling his heart was pounding, his head was throbbing his toes were tingling and his fingertips felt like they were missing. Numb . His Spine raced up and once shutters of pain that twisted inside him. He couldn't take it. He had to call out. Do something to make it hurt less. Anything to relase the liquid from his body.

"Ah! Please! No! Please, please! Help me somebody! Please!" Owen cried.

Tosh rigged at the grip her captor had on her. She wanted to end this but they were so close! That 50 minutes of pain would be for nothing. "Owen! Listen to me!"

He lifted his head quickly with shutters of pain pulsing through him. "Tosh! Help me!"

"10 minutes left now! You can do this! Listen to the sound of my voice." Tosh hushed him softly and he began to calm.

55 minutes

Owen lay back in his chair puffing hysterically. Tosh continued to hush him. Shushing him softly and talking melodicly. They were so close! So close to Tosh's release and when she was released she would get help, she would find a way to get them all out.

60 minutes!

"Times up!" Tosh yelled. She had been counting on her watch and she knew it was over. Harris snarled angrily. He took the syringe from his bag and stuck it shaply into Owens arm, oozing the liquid in slowly.

Slowly but surely Owen began to relax. His heart beat slowed and the pain ended. His body ached from the struggled. Every bit of him wanted to get up from that chair and punch Harris in his ugly face but he was still bound and exhausted from everything.

"We've never had someone pass their test." Harris admitted.

"You have now. Let me go!" Tosh exclaimed.

"It's only fair. Let her free." Harris signalled to the bigger man and Tosh was free.

"Run! Get out and don't look back!" Owen puffed.

"Oh one more thing." Harris added.

Everyone's hearts dropped.

"You can leave, but I'm afraid you'll be blindfolded and lead out, so you can't find your way back."

And with that a bag went over Tosh's head and she was lead out the door.


	11. Day 6 Gwens Game

Gwen waited in her cell and when a man entered the room she was hardly impressed.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just lock people up like this! Where are my friends?"

"Their...alive." the man answered with a smile plastered on his face.

"where's Jack?"

"Alive."

"I know that, where is he!"

"Do you want to see him?"

she paused. "Yes!"

He opened the door to the cage. Gwen stayed still, her feet stuck to the floor.

"Well come on then, do you want to see him or not?" the man offered.

She moved her feet one step at a time and soon they were heading down a corridor. They reached a door, it was metal. The large man opened it and Jack was inside, tied as he always was, hanging from the ceiling.

"Jack! Its so good to see you." Gwen rushed over to him. Her feet wobbled slightly. She hadn't been out of that cage in a long time.

"Gwen!" Jacks eyes were filled with emotion. Anger, sadness, fear, pain but also happiness, when he saw his friend race towards him.

"Jack..." she touched his face. His warmth calmed her. She wasn't hurt but she missed everyone dearly.

"Gwen, Tosh escaped. You have to too." Jack was exhausted. His eyes were lazy and arms hung limp.

"How?"

"You have to win the game. Just do whatever it takes to win the game."

"I will Jack." Gwen pressed her forehead against his. For a moment they were silent. Gwen felt her eyes welling up but she refused to let tears fall. She had to be strong for Jack, she didn't know what he had gone through, but whatever it was, it was almost to much for him to handle.

"Want to play a game?" A man called from the opposite corner of the room.

Gwen looked Jack in the eyes. His were full of fear, his eyebrows pulled up. She turned around. "What game?"

"Yours is simple. Win and you can go free, lose and you go back for punishment."

"Alright." Gwen stayed calm.

"All you have to do is follow my instructions and you can go."

"Tell me what to do."

The man nodded and the doors opened.

"Ianto!" Gwen cried.

Jack looked up, his eyes were full of agony. _Not Ianto_.

Six massive men crowded the room.

"All you have to do, Gwen is this." He threw a small black bag at her. "Open it."

she looked at the bag. It was about the size of a suit case. She knelt to the ground and unzipped it. "No way!" Gwen backed away from the bag.

"I'm afraid if you don't use these things, on Ianto, You can not go."

Jack looked over, trying to see what was inside but it was useless.

"what do you want from me?" She asked.

"When I ask you to pick up one of the objects, you pick it up. When I ask you to use that object on Ianto, you will and you will use it however I want you too. If you don't, both you and Ianto will be punished."

the men tied Ianto to a chair and held him securely. "Gwen!" he cried.

She shot a painful look at him.

"Just do it! Get out of here! It's okay."

A tear fell from her eye.

"Lets begin." The thin man spoke. "First item, the hunting knife. Pick it up."

Gwen pulled a sharp knife from the bag and held it firmly in her hand.


	12. Gwens Game Part 2

"I can't do this." Gwen sobbed.

"You can." Ianto smiled but it soon faded when he laid his eyes on the knife in her hands. He shot his look to The thin man.

Gwen got up of her knees and walked over to see Ianto. "Yan, I can't." She couldn't remove the tears from her eyes.

He was speechless. The knife looked so sharp. _What was he going to ask her to do with it? _He looked helplessly at Gwen his speech was staled. "Just...do it." he closed his eyes and tried not to let tears pass his eyes.

"I want you to cut him. Now, across the arm." The thin man instructed.

Gwen moved the knife to Ianto's arm. She closed her eyes and slid the blade from one end to the other. Ianto's eyes sprang open. "Ah! God!" he cried. Looking down, he could see blood flooding from his arm. The shock was almost to much for threw his head up and closed his eyes again.

Gwen sobbed softly. She couldn't take watching her friend suffer and for _her_ to be the cause of it, ripped at her core. She couldn't do this, one cut and her heart ached.

Jack watched from afar. He now knew how it felt for Ianto when he was being tortured. It felt like a part of him was being beaten. Like an important part of him was hurting. He moaned in pain from the sight of it all. All he wanted was for it to end.

15 minutes later.

Instruction after instruction to hurt her favorite tea boy. To make him suffer. Gwen's tears blinded her. How could she keep her head up when all she saw was the pain in Ianto's face? His suffering.

"Bored now. Get out the Hedge Shears." The thin man insisted with a yawn.

"No! That I refuse. You can torture me all you like, I quit!" Gwen snapped. She threw the knife to the floor.

The thin man shook his head. "I thought you would last longer."

"You thought wrong you creepy son-of-a-bitch!" Gwen looked back at her team member. Cuts covered his arms up and down causing his arms to be covered with blood. She could see he could take no more and nether could she and she wasn't about to unleash Hedge Shears upon him. No way. It wasn't going to happen. Whatever happened to her would be worth it.

Tosh was out there and they would be home soon. She would be home soon in Rhys arms. She was so worried about him. How long had she been away? What was he thinking had happened and if something did happen to her what would Rhys do? How would he cope? Never knowing how she died. She couldn't take the thoughts any longer and blocked them out, focusing on her captor.

"As I said before, if you didn't finish this, both you and Ianto would be punished. Take her away." The man sighed and with that Gwen was carried from the room.

Ianto lay breathless in his chair while the men untied him. They picked him from his seat and took him to his room, ready to be punished.

Jack was left. Teary and discouraged. His lover had suffered so much but for nothing. He didn't blame Gwen. She was a good person and that helped Jack believe his team would survive this. He was sure they would escape.

Soon, hopefully soon.


	13. Gwen's Game Part 3

Anything was better than what she just went through. And it was over. Hurting her friend would never be worth it. Even her own suffering. Gwen was sat in a chair and her hands tied to each arm of it. She sat quietly and just waited for it all to end.

The thin man introduced himself. "My name is Harris."

"Why do I care?" Gwen hissed.

"You don't have to."

She looked to the side away from him.

Soon the large men had finished tying her and it was time. "I believe in equal treatment for both men and women. You will be no exception."Harris informed.

Gwen closed her eyes. She wasn't going to let him enjoy this, not for one moment. Something cold touched her hand. Something rough. She opened her eyes. Harris was stroking her hand. He had a small sharp piece of wood. He placed it carefully under her index finger nail and pushed slightly on it.

Gwen jolted up. A stinging pain consumed her hand. He pushed harder and the pain only increased. She jolted again but tried to remain calm. Her reaction was what he craved and she wasn't about to give him one. At least not until she couldn't bare anymore.

Soon he inserted a second piece of wood and she jolted up in pain. Her fingers began to bleed under the nails. Blood oozed over the chair and onto Harris' fingers. He didn't care. All he cared about was watching her suffer and she couldn't exactly take all the pain from her face. After all, she was human.

"Ah!" a jolt of pain hit her when he pushed harder into her hand. The pain was unbareable and she knew soon she would be showing that to Harris and that pissed her off.

20 minutes later.

Her heart beat matched her breathing but she couldn't stand the stinging. All her fingers had copped it and all of them were bleeding furiously. Tears fell from her eyes. There was no chance of her holding anything back. But the tears didn't just fall from the pain in her body, they fell for the thought of her lover. Rhys. He was out there worrying about her and theres nothing she could do about it. And what if she died? What if they ended up killing her and Rhys, her everything wouldn't even know the things she went through. Maybe that would be for the best. She didn't really want him to know that she had suffered. Maybe if he thought her death was quick than it would be easier for him. Easier for her.

The needle like twigs were pulled from her fingers but the pain lingered. Harris had grown bored and ended her torment. It felt like he had been doing it for hours and there was nothing she could do. Her instinct was to punch him in his good for nothing face, but she couldn't and that frustrated her.

She hadn't noticed through everything how much her fingers really hurt. The pain got stronger when the twigs were removed from under her fingernails. She looked down at her hands but could barely see through the tears that had welled up. Her fingernails were bleeding underneath. It looked insane! Blood trickled from the chair and onto the floor. The stinging sensations centered at the ends of her fingers were almost impossible. She tried to take her mind off the pain, tried to think of something else. Her team mate. Harris did say he would hurt him too. Ianto, he looked so tired when they threw him into the room.

She rubbed her face on her shoulders and tried to think positive. Tosh was out there and she was quite capable of finding them.


	14. Day 7 What The Hell Happened

Tosh moved down the street. She moved towards the hub. She didn't know what she was going to do but she had to think of something. Anything to get her friends to safety. She ran to the entry of the the hub and was greeted by an unexpected visitor. Rhys sat on the steps with his head in his hands. He looked up and Saw Tosh looking very worried and tired.

"Tosh!" Rhys jumped up and ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely. Finally he let her free of his embrace and looked at her. She looked stressed and tired. "Where's Gwen? Where is everyone?" His eyes were full of fear. "It's been 6 days and Gwen hasn't come home! Please tell me shes alive tell me she's safe. I've been going out of my mind! Speak to me!"

"I can't." she swallowed hard. She wasn't sure if she should be sharing this information with him, if Gwen would allow it. But she did need help. She couldn't do this alone. "Gwen...and the others...I don't know where they are. They were..."

"What! Tell me Tosh!"

"Kidnapped."

Rhys' eyes went blank. He pulled back and shook his head. "No, don't say that! By who?"

"I don't know, but we need to get them out now!" Tosh thought it would be better if he didn't know what happened to her and the things she saw.

"Oh my God! Gwen!" Rhys tried to stay calm but it was difficult with all the new information he had received.

They both entered the hub and Tosh brought up footage of the kidnapping. One by one the team were pulled from their feet and dragged away. Rhys could hardly watch as Gwen was dragged out of Cameras view. Jack struggled but was over taken by three of the men that she had seen the day she watched Owen suffer. She turned the tape off before it got to her. Rhys couldn't know that she had been there, if he did he would ask questions. How she had escaped, what had happened while she was there and she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"What are we going to do?" Rhys asked.

"I don't know. Not yet. But I'll figure something out.


	15. Ianto's Torment

I love reviews. I always read them all so please take the time to tell me what you think. :):) XoXo Sarah

Ianto waited for what he knew was going to happen that day. He wasn't going to get out of it so easily. He didn't know exactly how much time had passed since he was taken from Gwen but it had been a long time for him. It was nice that he could walk around though even if a chain was around his ankle securely holding him to the wall of his cell.

The doors opened and Harris entered the room. Ianto only had a few steps he was able to walk. The chain was very short. But even though he knew there was no use in trying, he fought for control against the men that followed his tormentor. They unchained him and threw him to the ground. Ianto was not about to beg like he had the last time Harris tortured him. He had to keep his head high and take the pain.

Harris joined Ianto on the floor and tried to keep his straight but always intimidating face. "I do like it when you beg."

Ianto stayed silent.

"Why don't you beg for me not to hurt you? If it reaches my satisfaction I will leave you be."

"I won't beg for you."

"Well, maybe you'll change your mind when I start hurting you. I rather liked sticking your head into the water just the other day. Do you remember?"

Ianto looked away.

"I would love to do something similar but slightly different. More painful I believe." He picked a long skinny box up and twirled it in his hands. "Have you ever heard of dry drowning?"

Ianto felt sick. He knew what it was and how it worked and it was the _last_ thing he wanted Harris to say.

"There are two ways I can do this. One, I can put plastic over your face while I tip cold water over your face OR I can put a bag over your head and let you suffer as you gasp for air."

Neither of these options seemed appealing to Ianto but one was going to happen and it scared the hell out of him.

"I think we'll do both!" With that Harris signaled for the large men to hold Ianto down. He walked towards him with a plastic bag in his grips and threw it over his head being sure not to let any air in between.

Ianto gasped hard but there was no air to breathe. He could feel the plastic guarding his nose and mouth, making sure no air entered his lungs. He wasn't quite sure which was worse. Having his head shoved underwater till his head went cloudy or having this bag cover his air ways.

Adrenaline shook through his body and a burst of fear chilled his veins until the bag was finally removed.

Ianto gasped uncontrollably, taking in gulps of air, enough to make him cough hard. Harris took a long strip of plastic from the box and held it out ready to cover Ianto's whole face.

Squirming was no use but anything was better than nothing. The plastic covered his can and he was immediately out of breath. Ianto pushed and pulled but with just one strong arm, the man held Ianto's arms behind his back. Soon a rush of cold water covered his face. It felt horrible. Like he was underwater but the water wasn't touching him. Worse than just the bag. Defiantly the worst. Dry drowning sucked, thought Ianto as he gasped under the pressure of the plastic.

Soon it was removed and there was time to breathe, time to let his lungs fill with air. But not for long Harris was already pulling another piece from the box. Ianto breathed in deeply before being asphyxiated with plastic. This air didn't last long before he couldn't breathe it out. It was worse not being able to release the air in his lungs as it lingered inside him and that hurt his ribs.

Soon the plastic was pulled from his face and Ianto exhaled hard. His head spun uncontrollably. Was he _really _going to have to beg _again?_ That would be the last resort.

10 minutes later

Ianto could take no more. His head hurt from all the disorganization. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. But the thought of him _begging _this son of a bitch not to hurt him anymore was enough to make him vomit.

1 hour later.

Ianto's pride got in the way of what he knew he had to do. The pain in his chest hurt more than he had ever felt. It was like his lungs were failing. Enough was enough. He had to let it go and _grovel._ But he couldn't his mind wouldn't let him give up again. _Not again._

"This is not fun anymore." Harris sooked.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Ianto puffed.

"Time to make you beg." Harris signaled the men to lift Ianto too his feet and walk him back to Jack's cell. When they arrived Jack looked tired. Ianto's heart fell from his chest and his throat went dry.

"Don't hurt him!" he cried.

"Oh, we will and you're going to watch." Harris smiled.

"No! I'll beg I will!"

"I want 'real' begging." The men threw Ianto the the floor and they all watched as he taped Jack's mouth and punched Jack, _over and over again._

"_Please!" _Ianto cried. "I'll do anything." He was on his knees. His hands on the ground. Pain covered his face. _"Anything!"_

Harris finally ended Jack's pain and walked towards Ianto with the most delighted face. "Anything?"

Ianto immediately regretted saying that but didn't want anything else to happen to his lover. "Yes..."

"I want you to kiss my feet."

Ianto looked at his lover. He was battered and bruised all over. He was so used to seeing him all upbeat and in control but seeing him so run down make his heart sore. He couldn't watch another moment of his captain suffering. He lent down and touched his lips to Harris' shoes being sure to quickly get back up.

"Good. Good. Take him back to his cell." Harris smiled.

Ianto was dragged back to his cell where he would stay until an angel rescued him.


	16. Day 7 Jacks Choice

Couldn't help but think this story is getting quite dark. Haha. Sorry it took so long for the update but I'm back and I shall update quicker I promise. XoXo Sarah

**Reviews are warmly welcomed**

Jack could take no more. His brain wanted to sleep just for a little while and normally he didn't sleep all that much so this feeling was uncommon. He had watched all his friends suffer and for what? There was nothing he could do about it. All he could hang onto was that Tosh was out there. She was smart and she was going to save them.

The door flickered open. His first thought was that another of his friends would be tormented in here, for his eyes to watch. But in walked Harris. Alone. He smiled at him with that deadly smile that he showed each of them before something bad happened to them. Nothing good could come from this.

"Captain Jack Harkness. I believe its your turn to be tested."

Something inside Jack jumped. He would finally have the chance to escape this place. But a what cost?

"All you have to do is choose."

"Choose what?"

"Choose one person to be tortured. If you can condemn someone to 'four hours' of torture than I will release you."

Jacks heart felt like it burst in his chest. How the hell was he going to choose one of his friends to be tortured for _four hours!_ This was impossible.

"And to help you out a bit, here are your little friends so you can say to their face that you choose them." Harris signaled to the big man at the door to open it. He obeyed quickly and the door opened.

Owen was led into the room with his arms tied behind his back and tape placed over his mouth. He looked tired and confused. Next was Gwen. She also had her hands tied an a gag in her mouth. Her fingers were bleeding, dripping blood as she walked. Last was Ianto. He too had his hands bound and tape plastered over his mouth. His blue eyes looked terrified. Sweat covered all their faces. Jack thanked God that at least Tosh wasn't in pain.

"Tell them Jack. Which one are you condemning to...I've changed my mind. _Six_ hours of torture?" He smiled.

This made it even worse. _Six hours of torture? _None of them looked strong enough to take the pain at the moment. All of them looked scared and tired. He had witnessed Ianto suffer and watched Owen beg for mercy and he had seen Gwen get dragged from the room crying. He couldn't condemn them to such pain. He knew that none of them would be angry with them but that didn't help him one bit.

"You can't expect me to do this!" Jack hissed.

"If you want to be free you will. But if you choose to stay here and be punished, just say 'stop' and I will take your friends back to their cells. Choose Captain Jack. Do you want to be free or do you want to be punished. Choose your victim."

Jack looked at them all with desperate eyes. He switched his gaze to each of them and all of them were giving him a look of acceptance. As if it was alright if he chose them. No one of them was begging to be spared which brought tears to his eyes. They were so strong and he was going to have to choose which one was going to be punished for it.

"Alright, I choose..."


	17. Jacks Choice Part 2

"I choose..." Jack Paused. He looked over at Ianto. There was no doubt that he was absolutely terrified. His eyes were wide but he was giving an accepting look that made Jacks heart melt. He couldn't choose him. Not his lover.

He looked a Gwen. Her eyes were big and watery. Blood dripped from her fingers to the ground behind her. He had noticed when she walked in that dry blood had crusted over her nails. He could only imagine what happened to her. Sweat covered her face. He couldn't choose her, she looked so out of it. Like she wasn't even there.

Last he looked at Owen. He had been tortured right in front of him for a whole _hour _and he got through it. He held strong and proved himself. Proved that he was tough. His eyes were glued to Jack. He gave Jack a quick nod and Jack made his decision. It was a sickening feeling but it had to be made.

"I...I choose...Owen..." Jack choked out.

Everyone looked at Owen. He was nodding acceptingly but it was easy to see the fear in his eyes. _Six hours! _Jack could hardly believe he had just condemned Owen, his doctor and friend to _six hours _of torture.

The tape was ripped from Owens mouth and he was pushed to his knees. One of the chunky men held his shoulders. "Jack! It's alright. I'm glad you didn't pick them. I can take it. Don't worry about me. Just get out of here and bloody take these bastards down!" The chunky man slapped the back of his head and he moaned in pain. It was as if Owen had regained all his composure. His eyes were strong and his breathes were even. He smiled at Jack half heartedly. His strength didn't help Jack's conscience.

"So you chose. I do hope you know thats not the end of it. You condemned him to this, now you have to watch it."

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Owen growled.

"You should know already, I like to change the rules around. The choice is made now you have to deal with the consequences."

Jacks heart sank. He couldn't even stop the process if he wanted to. He would be going free while his friends suffered. How could he live with himself knowing that he allowed Owen to suffer and was forced to watch it for _six hours?_ That number was like a knife in his heart every time he thought of it.

Gwen and Ianto were pulled from the room Gwen screaming through the tape on her mouth and Ianto sobbing softly. Soon it was just Jack, Owen, Harris and four of the large chunky men.

A chair was pulled into the centre of the room by the smallest of the guards. The largest of them headed to untie Jack. He pulled his arms down and dragged him to the chair. Soon he was cuffed and bound to the chair as Owen was watched helplessly.

It wasn't long before Owen was forced only 5 meters away from Jack, facing him one on one. He was forced to his knees while he waited for his fate. Fear consumed him but he knew he couldn't let Jack see it. He had to hold out as long as he could. He had to hold back his emotion so Jack didn't completely shut down because he knew Jack hated himself for the decision that he just made. He knew that it was an impossible decision and he knew that he had to help Jack forgive himself. But that would have to wait. Wait for him to escape from this hell hole and wait till after he beat the living crap out of Harris.

Jacks eyes were big and watery. He let out a desperate sob but had to hold back the emotion. He had to stay strong for his friend. He had to try and help him through what he was about to go through because he felt more guilty than he had ever felt. His heart felt like it weighed a ton and there was nothing that could take away that weight. His friend was suffering because he chose him to suffer. Every bit of pain that Owen felt for the next _six hours_ was on his shoulders and he would have to carry that around with him for the rest of his life.

"I'll start the timer now." Harris clicked the button and the timer started.

**I chose Owen because Ianto was a no go (As if he would choose his lover.) and Gwen was tortured in one of the recent chapters so I thought I'd torment poor Owen. He's had a fair bit of pain in this story. :P Tell me what you think of his choice.**


	18. Jacks Choice part 3

**I found this hard to write. I love Owen so much and this chapter is so mean to him and to be honest I had no idea what I was going to write. S_ix hours _what was I thinking. Haha.**

**I tried to do things a bit different and thought really hard about what torture I could do, like something I haven't done before. So here it is. I hope its scary, its meant to be. :):)**

Owen knees felt the grounds hard surface. The timer had started and Jack was watching. All he had to do now was withstand the pain. Hold his own and pray to God that he could get through it. Because when Jack was free he had no doubt in his mind that he would get them all out of there and he would finally have the pleasure of beating the shit out of Harris.

Jack sat, motionless, breathing heavily and staring right at Owen. He couldn't believe this was about to happen. He wanted to shout out stop and it hadn't even begun yet. His throat felt dry, like it was full of cotton wool. Not a sound could come out. His body was frozen. There was nothing that could be done.

Harris moved over to a now panting Owen. He ran his fingers through Owens short hair and grabbed the back of his neck with force. "What can I do to you today? We've met a few times now haven't we. What more could I do to you that I haven't already done?" He smiled. "Lets play a game shall we. If you can go through what I'm about to do without making a single noise, I will take off ten minutes of the time."

"You'll only cheat." Owen growled.

"No, I give you my word."

"Lets go then." Owen said fearlessly.

Harris pulled a small pocket knife out of his jacket and put it to Owens chest. He ran it down the front of his chest and sliced his shirt right down the front.

Owen took a deep breath. The knife ran down his collarbone, forcing blood to ooze down his chest. He closed his eyes and shuttered a bit. The pain was bad, but he could stand it. The worst part was how easy the knife moved through his skin, without Harris having to use any effort. Soon he felt it slide down his arm, cutting the sleeve right off his arm. The knife moved back up and stopped at the top of his shoulder bone. It slid back down, cutting a shallow line down his upper arm and stopping at his elbow. He pressed his lips together tight. He wouldn't make a sound, just to show Harris that he was stronger than he thought.

Harris smiled. "You are very brave aren't you Owen Harper?" He moved the knife down lower, cutting the belt from Owens hips. "Last one. Don't make a sound and you win."

Owen felt the knife trail across his hip lightly until it met the centre, far below his navel. He felt a croak about to escape him but forced it back inside. The knife pushed down on the lining of his jeans, popping the top button off. He kept his eyes just and prayed he got no lower. Soon he felt the knife pierce his skin. It moved across his hip line and stopped at the end. This hurt a lot more than his arm. The skin was softer here and it made him sick to think he could just press down a little harder and a vital organ was in his path.

"Very good! You win Owen." Harris smiled a little too widely. "10 minutes off."

Owen let deep breathes escape him. He was just happy that that was over but an overpowering sigh consumed him when he realized there was far more to go through before his 6 hours was up. He looked up to see Jack staring at him with pained eyes. "I'm alright Jack, hardly felt a thing." He lied.

Jack could only nod half heartedly.

Owens eyes shifted to watch Harris who was fumbling through a black bag at the door. His heart pounded against his ribs when he saw a cane rod come out of the bag. What the _hell _was he gonna do with _that?_ He felt his body tense up, leaving him stiff and alert. Harris walked up to him, cane in hand and whispered in his ear. '_thats is gonna hurt._' Owen took a deep breath. He could take it. He knew he could. Two of the larger men grabbed him. Each on ether side of him, holding his shoulders firmly. Harris walked behind him, knelt down, pulled the cane back and threw it forwards, hitting the groove of Owen's foot. A sharp cry escaped his mouth.

"Son of a BITCH!" Owen growled. The throbbing in his foot felt worse with time. He tried to look back but strained his neck so settled with bowing down at the floor. His moved only his eyes to Jack. He knew he looked stressed and pained but he just couldn't wipe that look off, though he tried. Jack was staring with watering eyes. His mouth moved slightly but nothing came out. Owen raised his head and nodded at his captain. He couldn't form words ether. Without warning another blow to his foot proceeded. "FUCK!"

30 minutes later (including the 10 minutes he won.)

Owen was exhausted. Both his feet were battered and bruised. He gritted his teeth for yet another blow. He let out a desperate sigh when he felt nothing.

"I'm bored of this now." Harris sighed. He hopped up and walked back to his bag. When he returned his was carrying a small black bundle in his hand. He let his fingers loose and a long leather rope was revealed.

Owens tried to swallow but the lump in his throat was going nowhere. He threw his eyes to Jack who was staring at the leather whip in Harris' hand with big terrified eyes. He shot his look back to Harris who was smiling joyfully. He signaled for the men to move away, and they did. Owen pulled at his binds but knew there was no way he was getting out of this. He ended up holding his breath and closing his eyes tight. 'If he couldn't see it, it wasn't there' he thought.

Harris walked behind Owen and cut the shirt from his back. He threw the now rag to the side and looked back at his victim. He moved his fingertips down Owen's soft skin then moved back a bit.

Owen kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see anything certainly not that bloody long whip again. Seconds ticked by that felt like minutes and without one shred of warning it hit him like a...well like a whip. "AH!" he cried. He felt it loud and clear and the second it touched his skin he knew it had pierced the skin. He could feel warm blood tricking down his back.

Blow after blow cracked against his skin, tearing it slightly each time and each time it made contact with his back he couldn't help but release a slight yelp of agony.

30 minutes later.

The whip had ended its cruel run. He could feel his skin was torn and raw. Luckily each blow was delayed. He'd been whipped about 40 times in the past half an hour which was quite enough for him. Anymore and he be begging for mercy.

Time pasted and slowly, _very very_ slowly hours ticked by.

"Wow. You've really handled this well" Harris chuckled. "Only...20 minutes before your torment ends."

Owen lip was split and sore. He felt the blood trickle down to his chin. He was wore to an inch of his life. He now had a new hatred for Harris. Less 'beat the shit out of him' more 'kill that son of a bitch slowly and painfully.' just 30 more minutes and Jack would be free. He could get them all out and he would have the chance to lay fist after fist into Harris' face.

"I'd like to finish this session with a classic." Harris smiled. "water is your friend."

One of the chunky men had left the room but had now returned with a large bucket _full _of water. They placed it in front of Owen and one of the men threw their hand behind his head. "Do it." Harris glowed.

With that Owen's entire head was immersed in water. He held his breath but knew he didn't have much strength. He prayed they would be short bursts. His chest was straining as he tried to keep himself from breathing in the ice cold water and before he knew it his head was pulled from the bucket.

'deep breaths, deep breaths' he keep reminding himself. 'take it slow. Just keep your mind on your breathing' he thought again.

Again, his head was pushed into the freezing water where it was held for what felt like minutes and each time his head was lifted from it all Owen could think was 'breath. Just concentrate on your breathing.'

18 minutes later.

So close...Owen could feel that he was so close to being spared from this pain. Seconds ticked by, one, two, three, four...and his head was immersed again. He begged himself not to ask for mercy. He was too proud for that. Just 120 seconds left.

Times up!

"Were finished. 6 hours, minus the 10 minutes and were done." He paused. "Wow, I'm tired."

Owen felt every breath in his chest come one at a time. Thank _Jesus_ it was over. Jack was free!

Harris nodded at the men and Owen was taken back to his room while Jack was untied and blind folded. All the energy had been taken from as they headed down a long corridor. Soon the reached a door and he was placed in a car. They drove for 10 minutes and he was dropped off and the car sped off.

He pulled off his blindfold and looked around. He was in a park. The sun had almost fully gone down and he was alone. He walked down the pathway and found a phone. After dialing 1800 reverse, he called Tosh's mobile.

"JACK!" She cried.

"I'm free. Come pick me up."

Tosh took down the details and it was only a matter of minutes before she sped down the streets and picked up her boss.

**I stole some methods of torture from pirates of the Caribbean, lie to me and Criminal Minds :D Hope it was scary. Tell me what you think. Poor Owen :(:(**


	19. The Team

"The plan is great but how do we find them?" Tosh asked

"Like Gwen always says, old fashion police work." Jack replied.

Rhys sat with his face in his hands and winced at the sound of his lovers name. They all grouped in the main hub and had finally thought of a plan of attack. Gwen would surely protest at Rhys involvement but there was no keeping him from this. His Wife had been missing for 9 days and he was not going to be kept out of the loop.

"Why did they put those bodies where they put them?" Jack asked.

"Because it was secluded and out of the way." Tosh answered.

"that place was big right? Each of us had separate cells and it was defiantly underground. I walked up stairs to get out of here. A lot of them."

"It could be anywhere!" Rhys growled.

"We need to try!" Jack hissed.

"Wait!" Tosh called.

Both Rhys and Jack looked over at Tosh who looked as if she had a light bulb over her head.

"That cop! Remember? Ianto called me and told me to help him keep him back. So I made a call and he said he would stay back. He just disappeared. He wasn't there when I arrived and he wasn't with us."

Jack's brain clicked. "I remember him. We need to find out where the hell that guy got too."

They all headed for the car on their way to the police station.

.

"I'm looking for the officer that attended the murder scene 9 days ago down on the countryside."

the woman officer looked through the log book and nodded. "Yes, his name is Dennis Granger. He's working today. Out the front I think."

Jack walked quickly towards the front door and looked around. Dennis stood laughing with another mate as he leaned on a car. His eyes shot straight at Jacks and Jack returned the glare. It only took a second before the cop remembered Jacks face and was sprinting down the road and it took even less time for Jack to be bolting after him full speed.

Tosh and Rhys jumped in the car and sped down the street in their pursuit. Jacks legs moved faster than he had ever felt them move. He was _not_ going to let this scumbag escape his reach and when he grasped him, he would press him so hard for information that he would be begging Jack for mercy.

They came to a dead end. Dennis looked back to face a now panting Jack. The two stared at each other for a moment before the man tried to zip past Jack, unsuccessfully of course. Jack punched him square in the face and he fell tumbling to the ground and it didn't take long for Tosh and Rhys to catch up and load the now injured cop into their car.

.

.

"Tell me the location!" Jack yelled in Dennis' ear.

"Screw you!" he called back.

"You know...I was trained in torture a long time ago and since you have NO PROBLEM with torturing _my _friends, I don't think I'll feel a bit of guilt over pulling off ALL your fingernails, _one by one._

Dennis cringed but stayed silent.

"Alright." Jack lifted the police officers hand and dug a small shard of glass underneath his tender fingernail.

"Ah! Stop! I'll tell you!" Dennis cried.

"The location, NOW!"

He laughed. "It's right under your nose."

"Where!"

"Where the bodies were. They basically threw them outside."

"Its underground! I know that. Where!"

"On the countryside. At the crime scene."

Jack reacted quickly, throwing Dennis in the lower cells and locking him up securely. The team were ready to get their friends back and they had a plan, the only plan that would work.

**Pleeeeeeeease review XoXo**


	20. Day 9 And So We Start Again

Owen was dragged to the room which once held Jack. He was thrown to the ground in a heap. All his energy had been drained from his last torment but his fight would never leave him he would never let it leave him cause as long as he had fight and some hope he could beat Harris and his sick games.

Harris stepped forward. "And so we start over. You were my first did you know?"

Owen stayed silent not wanting to give him any satisfaction.

"You were first, then Ianto then Tosh then Gwen. We'll go around one more time but this is your last chance. All you have to do is this." "He laughed.

"What the hell is so funny." Owen finally snapped.

"He pulled a small white bag from his pocket. "Eat this. All of this." He threw it to the ground just in front of Owen.

Owen grabbed the bag and opened it. "Fuck you, asshole." He pushed the bag away.

"If you don't eat it then You'll be sent to the weevil cage."

Owen cringed. "Its not possible! Its bloody glass you sicko!"

"And if you don't eat it you will go to the weevil cage."

"You must really have it in for me. All you seem to want to do is bloody torture me! Give everyone else a go but piss all over me!"

"Are you going to eat the glass or not?"

Owen felt sick. He looked at the glass one more time. He thought if he had a chance to fight the weevil maybe he would survive the attack. He had to take the gamble. He _couldn't _eat glass. That for him, was impossible. "No..." He answered and the moment he did a sickness passed through his stomach. He was going to die. But he would put up a good fight.

Harris gave the signal and Owen was pulled from the ground and dragged off. This was it. The moment he was threatened with since the day he met Harris. He was going to face a weevil.

The men threw Owen into the cell. "Because I'm nice, I'll let you fight for survival." Harris smiled.

A rush of some kind of relief flew through his body but also worry. How could he fight off a weevil? At that moment a weevil was released into the cell wait...two...three...FOUR four weevils were released into the cell with Owen standing, injured and tired. His heart felt like it missed a few beats and his body was frozen as the weevils moved closer to him. One by one they tore at him causing him to wail in pain. Punches were thrown and Owen defended himself as best he could but there was just to many. They surrounded him and backed him into a corner. His injuries from yesterday were stinging and his body was tired while the new cuts from the weevils made him even more sore.

"Let me out of here!" He called, terrified. "you're a fucking sicko!" He threw punch after punch, only making the weevils more aggressive. Every move led to another swipe from each weevil, bringing Owen closer and closer to his doom.

Owen felt sick. This was the end. If it was he would go down kicking and screaming.

**Pleeeeeeeeeease Review**


	21. Day 9 Please Dont Loose

Jack drove the car while Tosh yelled out directions. Rhys sat back, watching the trees past just a little too slowly for his liking.

"Speed up, come on." Rhys sighed.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Jack answered.

"Take a left, then a sharp right." Tosh called.

The car almost spun out of control but Jack handled it perfectly, keeping them safely on their way to find their friends. He stopped the car abruptly as they got to the scene. As they all piled out they searched the ground for the entrance to their past prison. "Hey! Over here!" Jack called.

Tosh and Rhys ran towards Jack who had found a small hatch in the ground. Jack carefully distributed a gun and an ear piece to Rhys. "Be careful. Gwen will kill me if you shoot yourself."

Rhys just rolled his eyes and cocked the gun back.

When they had all climbed down the stairs the feeling of claustrophobia returned along with the strong smell of dirt and blood. Jack led the way with his gun raised in front of him. All three of them moved down the familiar corridor towards a line of doors. Tosh nodded and she flung the first door open, pointing her gun around, ready to shoot. It was empty.

They moved from door to door and soon came to one of the last doors. Tosh slammed it open and was met with a familiar face, a frightened face. "Ianto!" Tosh called.

Jack pushed past to meet his lover, greeting him with a firm his and hushing him to be quite. Jack quickly untied him and threw his arm over his shoulder while maneuver his gun out front and ready to shoot. Tosh now led the way knocking down doors and scanning every inch of its inner content. Soon they came to a room with yet another face they longed to see. Rhys almost fell over himself to get his lover I his arms.

"What are you doing here!" Gwen asked breathless.

"There was no way I was letting them come down here without me. I love you. God I love you." Rhys answered.

Gwen could only answer with a tired, yet passionate kiss.

They untied and carried Gwen out to the corridor where they prayed to see Owens face. They kicked open the door at the end of the corridor but it was empty, blood splattered everywhere. A door in that room led them to another corridor. It was much smaller and had only 2 doors. Tosh licked in the first door and was greeted by the six large men and Harris, watching a video footage. Tosh couldn't see what they were watching but didn't hesitate to shoot each large man as they came lunging towards her.

Once their was just Harris standing in her way she was able to see the camera feed. _Owen...weevils..._they were watching four angry weevils _kill _Owen! Tosh flew out of the room almost knocking Gwen and Rhys to the floor.

"Whats wrong Tosh?" Jack asked with Ianto in his arms.

Tosh kicked the last door down and was rewarded with the positive sight that Owen was alive. She shot each weevil as they attacked her now defenseless friend and soon the commotion ended. Owen fell to the ground with a relieved and tired sigh. His body had been tormented. He was covered in blood and dirt but that didn't stop Tosh from wrapping her arms around him and kissing him hard on the cheek,. Her tears fell on his shoulder as she lay in his arms.

Owen noticed that Jack could not look him in the eyes. He focused on the hug he was receiving, praying that it would take away the pain in his body.

**Should I do some recovery chapters of how their coping with their injuries and mental state? Please review. I love it :):)**

**Xoxo**

**Sarah**


	22. Recovery

**Sorry I have taken so long to update. Iv been very sick latley and I'm trying very hard to write as much as possible. Updates will hopefully be quicker from now on. :):) XoXo**

**Quick Note - This one will be based on Owen's recovery mainly, I'll make one for Gwen, Ianto, Jack and Tosh too and I'll link them with each other like this one. :):) I hope you enjoy. :):)**

Owen stood on his feet with the help of Rhys and Tosh. He walked step by step to the door of his prison. Harris was in the trusty possession of Jack, being held by gun point. As Owen, Rhys and Tosh made it up the stairs and into the fresh air Owen took a deep breath into his lungs and exhaled deeply. Gwen and Ianto followed close behind with Jack behind them, holding Harris close behind him.

Owen caught a quick look at Harris and pulled from the grips of his two helpers. He stumbled but finally made his way to face Harris. He threw punch after punch at his face, knocking the thin man to the ground. Soon he was on top of him and beating him with all the energy he had left in his body. Jack sighed. Owen deserved to have his moment, to take out the anger he had for so long towards this sick, twisted man.

Soon Owen was pulled from pack and calmed by his fellow team mates. Harris was thrown into the back of the car and the team piled in ready to head home...

After she had had a shower, Gwen sat on the autopsy table as Owen cleaned her fingernails thoroughly. He disinfected and bandaged her hands carefully. After he had finished her hands he worked on cuts and bruises that covered her. Tosh had already cleaned herself up but Owen still insisted on checking her out and making sure she had properly cleaned her wounds. He took X rays and scans of Ianto to make sure no water had entered his lungs but in the end all of the team were going to recover slowly but fully.

"Who's gonna check you out Owen?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine. I just need a shower and a good night sleep." He headed for the showers ready to clean himself up. He still had dry blood and dirt all over him. Jack handed him some new clothes and he headed to the showers.

The moment Owen was under the warmth of the poring water he shivered. It had been so long since he had the freedom to move under his own power and clean his body of all the memories. Blood dripped into the drain as he softly rubbed at his arms and legs. The water hit his back and cleaned away the dry blood that covered the lashes he had received from the whip he had endured. He watched the dirt and blood wash out of his hair and rubbed at it with shampoo. It was enough to make him cringe.

Soon his body was cleaned and he dressed slowly. When he returned to the main hub Martha was standing next to Jack.

"Whats she doing here?" Owen asked politely.

"I'm here to check you out Owen." Martha answered.

"I don't need to be checked out."

"You took the biggest beating." Jack answered without looking directly into Owens eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Than you wont mind if I take a look." Martha answered.

Owen could only roll his eyes and sit on the autopsy table while Martha checked over him and disinfected his many wounds.

"You need stitches on some of these cuts."

"Fantastic." Owen sighed.

she injected him with pain relief and stitched up his collar bone and a few cuts on his back. After she had finished working through the cuts and bruises, she bandaged his cuts and allowed hi to put clothes back on. He got up and walked around the hub. Something about be able to walk on his own two feet helped him to cope with his new found freedom. The smell of the clean air and drinking and eating food that tastes _good _really hit him hard.

Owen opened the door to his apartment at 5 in the afternoon. It seemed like it had been years since he slept in his bed or any bed at all. He lay on his bed and tried to relax and before he knew he had fallen asleep.

When he woke it was 6 in the morning the next day. He stretched out his body, wincing when he felt his joints crack and remembering how tender he was. Jack had given him a day to relax and sleep in so Owen decided to go back to sleep for as long as he could.


	23. Gwen's Love

Its July 2 and its my 18th birthday and I'll be celebrating it with you with hopefully 2 new chapters tonight. :):)

It had been four days since she had been to work. Gwen pulled herself off the sofa and switched off the TV. Rhys hopped up too and they headed for bed. It was late and Gwen had been staring at the screen, expressionless for three hours now. Rhys felt a sick feeling in his stomach. She hadn't said a word the whole time except for when he asked her questions and she answered very slowly and short.

They headed for the bedroom and Gwen moved into her Pjs slowly. When she was in bed she closed her eyes immediately. Rhys sat up beside her and cuddled in close to her. She accepted his cuddles with warm arms but kept her eyes closed.

"Gwen..." Rhys attempted to make those beautiful eyes open.

"Yes?" she answered with her eyes still closed.

"Don't you want to talk?"

"About what?"

"You know, what you went through..."

"No, I'm alright."

Rhys grabbed her hand softly and examined her bandaged fingers. She hadn't told him what had happened yet. When he picked her up in his arms the day they were reunited her fingers were covered in dry blood and bruises and cuts covered her body. She was beat up and he had no idea what happened in that underground dungeon. He desperately wanted her to be the way she was before it happened but he knew she had to heal. Something had happened down there that she was blocking out...or trying to block out.

Rhys felt sad at all those memories she must be carrying and it pained him to see her slip away from him. "I miss you..."

Gwen's eyes fluttered open. "What do you mean?"

Rhys just realized what he said and sighed at the thought she might lash out. "I mean...I know your going though some tough times now but I feel like your slipping from me."

"I'm not slipping away. I'm Right here."

"Physically. But your head is never with us. You stare at the TV you, you go into trances that last forever and we never talk. I just want to know what happened. I want to know what happened to you. I want to help."

Gwen's eyes shifted. "What do you want me to say?" She asked bluntly.

"Anything!"

"What? That I got tortured? That that son of a bitch shoved blades up my fingernails until I bled? Or maybe the fact that I was _forced _to hurt my own friend. I had to cut Ianto with a knife bigger than my hand and watch the blood stream down his arms. I had to hurt him in order to save myself and the fucking fact that it was all for nothing because I fucking stopped. Ianto was crying and bleeding and he was so scared and I had to watch as I..." Gwen was in tears now.

Rhys was blank. His wife had opened up and she was crying. All he could do was hold her in his arms. She had done things that haunted her. Rhys was the first person to say how pure hearted Gwen was and he would never let her think different.

"You did what you had to do. You had to... Your not a bad person!"

"Yes I am! I hurt him to save my own skin!"

"No you didn't! You did it to save everyone. If you got out you would be able to save them and you pulled away. You couldn't do anymore because you _are _a good person. You couldn't stand to see him suffer anymore."

Gwen cried hysterically in his arms. Her tears covered his arm. What could she do to take this feeling of guilt and hatred for herself away?


	24. Ianto Looses Faith

Second Bonus Chapter cause its been a great 18th :):)

Ianto's alarm sounded. His eyes opened lazily. The day had begun...again. He pulled his brows together and stretched. His body ached. Cuts and bruises coved his skin and his joints felt tight. His bones cracked as he stretched. It felt like he had been hit by a bus, but maybe that would have been better. His eyes hurt from the light. It had been a while since he had been to work. Jack had given all the Torchwood team a week off. Felt like forever since he had left the house.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't bother to dress, he hadn't bothered since the day he got home. Walking around shirtless and in baggy old pants felt good. The freedom was a good feeling. He walked to his kitchen and made coffee.

He sipped at his warm beverage and before he knew it the whole thing was finished. There was really no9thing to do but think. Think about all the things that had happened to him. Moments flashed into his brain that he wanted to forget. The feeling of the knife hitting his bare skin and the blood poring out of his body. The look of pain in Gwen's face when she ran the blade down his arm. The tears that fell from her eyes and the scream that wailed from the other room as she was tortured. He heard ever minute of it. If she had kept going she would have spared herself but she stopped because she couldn't bare seeing _him _in pain. She should have kept going. The weight was heavy on his heart.

He held his head in his hands. Owen...He suffered so much. How could he forget the look on his face when Jack chose him over the others. Fear and strength. If Ianto could take on piece of that away from that horror experience it would be that his friends were true friends. They wanted to take the pain from each other. Owen took it for him, Gwen, Jack and Tosh as far as he knew. Gwen took it for him and God knows who else. and well Jack...he took it for everyone. He had to watch as everyone suffered. His eyes were full of sadness and fear. Everything on his face showed in plain view. How the hell could Ianto live with all this?

He got up off the couch and paced the room. He could only think of the things others had done. He skimmed past the part where he took pain for Gwen and Jack. That was unimportant to him. Nothing he could have done could have saved them. He was weak...

He looked at his hands. They were clean but he still felt the rough dirt on his hands from when he was pushed to the ground so many times. He sometimes woke up gasping for breath and realizing that his head was not underwater...it was just a dream...a memory...

He shook his head. Remembering hurt. His head being pushed into cold water and the struggle to keep his breath. The fear that he couldn't...the fear that he would drown. But that didnt hurt most. What hurt most was that he had to watch his lover suffer. Watch him beg for him not to give up and the pain that Jack's face showed when he knew Ianto would be tortured. Jack looked distressed and that killed Ianto. All he wanted was to go home at that moment. To be held in Jacks arms and not have to worry about anything.

"GOD!" Ianto cried. "SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!" He screamed to his thoughts. He tried to think of other things but his mind kept coming back to the screams he heard from his team members. He had almost blocked out the memory of Owen's screams for help...

Was he in the centre of it all? He heard Gwen scream in pain from the other room but only what seemed like minutes he could hear Owen scream in agony. Owen's cries were deafening. He didnt know what what was happening but he could hear Owen cry for mercy. He wanted to shut it out, block out the memory but it flooded into his mind

Ianto lay on the table waiting for the worse.

He had heard a struggle outside and a commotion but words were muffled. His heart pumped fast. Everything was silent for so long until...

"Oh God!" a voice cried.

Ianto flinched. That was Owen. He could recognise that accent from anywhere.

"Please! Stop it!" Owen screamed again. His voice echoing through Ianto's cell.

Ianto's eyes opened wide. Something awful was happening to his friend and he was tied to a table listening to it.

"Pleaaase." Owen screamed. His pain was all through his voice. Like nothing anything Ianto had ever heard before. "I'll do better next time!" He cried. It sounded as though Owen was being cut open or acid was being dripped onto bare flesh. Ianto couldnt imagine what else could cause such a desprate scream, plea...

Ianto shook his head and struggled at his bindes. He wanted it to stop!

"You are! You are! You are! Please stop this!" Owens cries began to get violent.

"Stop!" Ianto whispered. Unable to use his full voice. "Stop please!" Tears welled up in his eyes. He was stuck on this table while Owen was suffering. Pain severed his insides.

The screams stopped but that was not a relief. Why had they stopped? Why was he silent? Was he alive? Ianto felt cold shivers enter his body...

Ianto woke from his memories in a sob.

What had happened to him. It was worse not knowing. Not understanding those words that he screamed. Why he stopped screaming. Did he pass out? His body shook as he broke down to his knees. Everything was attacking him at once. He was alone in his house with thoughts of everything he hated.


	25. Tosh Remembers

Its technically past my 18th birthday by a few hours but I'm still celebrating! Lol so here is _another _chapter as a fanfic celebration!

Tosh pushed her draw closed. She was ready for her shower. She had blocked out most of her hours being tied to the ground of her cell. But there was one thing that ringed in her ears, her thoughts, even her body shuttered at those numbing memories.

She pulled her dressing gown from her back and hung it on the hook by her shower. The water was running so she hopped in and let the water cover her body. The memory entered her brain at least 100 times a day. Over and over again she would repeat the hour Owen suffered for her.

She rubbed her arms softly in the water as her mind flashed before her. Words echoed in her head, Owens voice screaming for her help. 'Help me somebody! Please!'

Tosh closed her eyes and found that her tears were lost in the water streaming over her face. 'Tosh! Help me!' Tosh could remember every word he said through out the time he was hurting for her. Every move he had. Every twitch every look of agony on his face and strain to hide the pain from her.

She felt her captors arms around her, holding her back from Owen's reach. It was suffocating her, squeezing the life out of her. Bravery was all she could hold on to. His bravery and his love for his friends. He suffered so much for them and that made her heart drop in her chest. He did everything he could to make sure no one had to suffer...physically. He had no control over mental state. Tosh sure as hell was scarred from the whole thing.

She thought hard. Was she scarred? Yes. She was but that wouldn't stop her from healing. She promised herself that she would heal. Physically recover and mentally recover. She would allow the thoughts to remain in her head but she would cope. She would deal with it and remember his bravery. Yes that would get her through it.

Tosh turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body. She didn't bother getting dressed. Where was she going? She thought. She sat in her towel and watched tv. The thoughts made her head hurt. She couldn't concentrate on the film playing on the screen. Owen's eyes pierced the back of her mind. She could see him. She could see Jack cuffed and bound as he had to watch along side her.

Nothing was going to stop this feeling. Nothing at all...


	26. The Choises Jack made

The Torchwood hub had been empty for days. Jack lingered through each room, pacing and day dreaming...or was it a nightmare? He had seen it all. Each of his team had suffered before his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it. Not a thing... His mind was full of agony, memories and moments in time that could not be erased. It wasn't him that he worried about, it was his team that he feared for. How could they cope? They went through so much in a matter of days.

He sat down on Ianto's desk and felt the smooth surface of his desk. Everything was neat and tidy just like Ianto liked it. Flashes of the fear in Ianto's eyes flickered in Jacks head. Gwen's tears when she brought the blade to his arms, Owen's screams for help, Tosh's face as she watched Owen suffer and Ianto's fear as he watched the knife come closer towards him.

Jack stood on his feet and walked quickly to his desk, rubbing his temples as he walked. He sat on his chair and let his head relax back into the chair. His hands shook in his lap. Warm tears gathered in his eyes. Why was he crying? All his team was safe and alive and thats all he wanted out of this experience. But his guilt was overwhelming.

Tears streamed down his face as he blinked. He _chose _Owen to suffer. He hand picked him over the other members of his team. How the _hell _could he do that? And why the _hell _did Owen try to make it easier for him? He should have been cursing his name for what he had done to him. How could he forgive himself for condemning his doctor, his friend to six hours of pure agony? How selfish was he? How the hell was Owen going to forgive him. He shook his head. He didn't deserve Owens forgiveness.

Jack had condemned himself to a life, an eternity with the belief that he did not deserve his friends. He did not deserve Owen's friendship. A sick feeling of pain ripped Jacks insides apart. This, all this suffering was because of the man that lingered down in their cells. The sadistic man that caused so much pain.

Jack rose to his feet and marched down to the cellar. He pushed the doors open and faced the man that had made the last _however _days a nightmare for himself and his team. Harris quickly jumped to his feet and stared at Jack. A stern look covered his face with just a tinge of fear in his eyes. Jack stared back at the thin man.

"Do you want to know something?" Jack asked.

Harris stayed silent.

"I was trained in torture a long time ago."

Harris smiled but it wasn't the same smile he had seem time and time again back in that dungeon. It was different. It was a more stable smile. One that tried to maintain that he was not frightened but his face leaked fear.

"I know all the right places to make you _beg_."

"Do you want me to apologizes?" Harris asked, still smiling.

"No."

Harris broke eye contact.

"But I would like to know something." Jack continued. "When you found these _things, _Weevils, you used them to do your dirty work. But I believe that you were very capable of killing us yourself."

"Whats your point?" Harris asked.

"Why did you use the Weevils? Why not just do it yourself?"

Harris smiled a cocky grin. "Better reaction."

"What?" Jack's face twisted into a look of confusion and disgust.

"I _could _beat a man to death but thats so predictable. Why not set a _weevil _on them and watch their faces blow up with fear and confusion? They have never seen a _Weevil _and if you ask me, their quite scary creatures. It would be a lot more terrifying to be killed by a _Weevil _than by me."

Jack screwed his face up in disgust. "So you are just _sadistic?_"

Harris thought about this for a moment. "In one word, yes. I suppose so."

"Do you know how it feels to be tortured?" Jack hissed

"No." Harris admitted.

"Do you want to know?"

Harris went quite. He swallowed and turned his head.

"I didn't think so. So what the _hell _gives you the right to do it to someone else?"

Jack thought, but he wasn't sure, he saw a glimpse of guilt in Harris' expression. Maybe a _slight _tinge of remorse or sadness?

"I..." He paused. "I don't believe it's fair."

"Whats not fair? Tell me!" Jack growled.

Harris swallowed. "That I was born this way. That I was born with this...brain..." He broke his eye contact with Jack and continued. "Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"The first time I...His name was Lance. I killed him. He begged for his life and I took it. Do you want to know why?"

Jack could only nod.

"Because I couldn't stop myself. I'm glad you caught me! Put me down! End me!" Harris hissed.

Jack stepped back a bit. It sickened him but he _actually _felt _pity _for this murderer. He breathed in deeply and sighed. "I don't know anything yet. Maybe I'll just let you rot down here."

Harris nodded and turned to face the wall. Jack turned for the door.

**So tell me, do you feel sorry for Harris or is he just a cold blooded killer?**


	27. Can't Bare Anymore

Gwen woke in the morning with dry tears on her face and Rhys arms wrapped around her. Whoever said 'sleep on it, it will be better in the morning' was a liar. Her heart pained like it had last night and it was to much. Too much to bare anymore. She carefully pulled Rhys arms from her waist and got on her feet. She dressed and grabbed her keys.

.

She hadn't been out of the house in days and it was good to smell fresh air. When she reached her car she drove directly to Ianto's house. There was no time to lose. She didn't care what time it was or how she looked, she had to see him because one more moment of this pressure in her heart would just be to much.

She reached his home and marched to the door, knocking on it hard. Ianto answered the door after a few moments.

Gwen was silent. She hadnt seen him since their rescue and Jack sent everyone home. It was a shock to see him up close.

"Gwen?" Ianto asked.

"Yes, um I wanted to come around and see how you were doing." Gwen replied.

Secretly Ianto was ecstatic to see Gwen. "Oh, come in..."

Gwen entered the little apartment. Everything was tidy, just like his desk at work. She turned to see Ianto closing the door and locking it tight. Ianto was wearing long black pants and a white singlet top. She couldnt help but gaze at the long cuts on his arms. They were healing but they looked sore.

"I'm alright. How have you been?" Ianto asked.

Gwen couldn't take her eyes off the cuts and bruises that covered her friend. Her eyes were big but the rest of her face was blank.

It didnt take long for Ianto to realize what she was looking at. He pulled it eyebrows together weakly and smiled. "Gwen?" He waved his hand in front of her face and with that she came out of her trance.

"Yes?"

"How are you?"

"I'm...I'm..." She started sobbing softly.

Ianto's face filled with sadness. "Whats wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry! Ianto I'm so so sorry!"

He grew confused. She felt guilty? Guilty for what? "Sorry for what?"

"Hurting you, being selfish and doing those things to you!" Gwen was hysterical now.

"Gwen! Don't do this to yourself! I know what you did was hard. You did what had to be done and its okay that you couldn't finish. I don't blame you for anything"

Gwen sobbed in his arms for a few minutes until she regained her composure.

Soon they were chatting on the couch and hours ticked by. Gwen was smiling and she hadn't done that in a long time. Ianto was chatting away at all the things he had to do when he got back to work and all the files that he would have to organize and Gwen just laughed at him cheekily.

"I'll give you my files and you can do them too."

"No way! You do your files and I'll do mine! You're not getting away with it that easily." Ianto chuckled.

Soon, before they both knew it, it was noon and Gwen had to head home as Rhys would be worried sick. She hugged Ianto tightly, almost squeezing the life out of him Ianto joked and she headed for her car.

.

.

"You're home! I've been going out of my mind! Where have you been?" Rhys raced over to give Gwen a bear hug.

"I went to see Ianto." Gwen answered.

Rhys looked at his wife. "And?"

Gwen smiled.

"I haven't seen that smile in a while."

"Iv had no reason to smile in a while."

Rhys cuddled her tightly and took her back to bed where they spent hours just, talking...


	28. Please Forgive Me

Tosh sat in her car seat. She had thought about seeing Owen for days now but only just worked up the courage to sit in her car with the keys in the ignition. How could she face him? She practically _allowed _him to be tortured so _she _could escape! How could she ever make that better? How could he ever forgive her? She loved him so much and she had to watch him cry out for help, for _her_ help and she could do nothing. He took such a beating down there and there was nothing she could do to ease his suffering.

She turned the key and the car started. The car was moving and she was driving to his apartment. And before she even knew it she was sitting in his driveway. She hopped out of the car and headed for his door.

KNOCK KNOCK

Tosh stood motionless as she heard a click and the door opened slowly. Owen's face peered out from the small crack between the door and outside. He quickly opened the door wider when he saw Tosh standing outside.

"Tosh? What are you doing here?" Owen asked.

"I, I wanted to see you. I wanted to see how you were." Tosh explained.

"I'm alright. A bit sore but hey, thats to be expected." He smiled a bit.

Tosh smiled back half heartedly.

"Come inside, its cold out." He opened the door wider to allow her inside his home.

Tosh walked in slowly and turned to see Owen was not wearing a shirt. His back was bandaged up alonmg with his arms and hands.

He turned around and smiled at Tosh. "You're looking better I think."

"Yes, I do feel better...physically." She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"What about mentally?"

Tosh smiled. "I'm fine."

"I can tell when you're lying Tosh, and that was a lie"

devastation finally reached her face. How could she hold it back? Owen was a mess! Bandages everywhere, bruises on his face and everywhere else that wasn't covered in bandages and cuts all over him, head to toe.

"Tosh?" Owen nudged.

"I don't know how to talk..." Tosh answered.

"You're talking right now." Owen joked.

"I mean about what I did to you."

"you didnt do anything to me."

"I did! Owen I could have stopped the pain! I could have stopped it! But I didnt! I watched you suffer for an hour and I did _nothing!"_

Owen fulled a face. "I did nothing too you know. I let it happen."

"For me! You did it for me! You did so much for me and for everyone else and you asked _nothing _in return."

"Since when is that a bad thing?"

"Its not! Thats what I'm saying! I was selfish and I let you down!"

"You weren't selfish! You saved us! Jack mentioned that you figured out everything. Without you we would still be down there and I'd be Weevil food."

Tosh sobbed. "I can't get it out of my mind!"

"What?" Owen moved closer to his friend. "What part?"

She couldn't speak. Her mouth was dry. Her voice cracked out muffled words. "Yo be meeee..."

"What?" Owen asked. "I didn't understand."

Tosh cleared her throat. "You...you begged me. You begged me to help you and all I could do was watch you plead." Tosh broke down. She put her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably.

Owen watched her as he processed what she had said. He could remember asking her to help him but all his words were muffled by the pain in his body. It made him shiver to remember that pain. Soon he hit reality once more and found was sitting next to her with his arms wrapped around Tosh. Pain seared in his arms. He hadn't used them for anything in a while. Basically eating and sleeping was his life for the past few days.

Tosh Croaked another sentence. "I wanted to hold you so much...when you asked me to help you...I wanted to..."

"I know. You have me now though so you don't have to worry about anything. I'm here and you're here. We're alive and I have you in my arms. Don't cry." Owen had never felt himself be so _loving _it wasn't something that he was used to. It was like he felt what she was feeling and it killed him that she was feeling that way.

Soon Tosh had made her way to his pillow and was fast asleep on his bed. Owen crawled up beside her and put his arm around her waist. When she would wake he would make sure no more tears fell from her eyes.


	29. Back At Work

**Hey! I haven't updated in a while. I've been real sick. But I'm trying hard to get well. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :):)**

Jack sat at his desk the whole day. Never getting up or using his voice at all. The team were back at work and most of them had healed up well.

Gwen had made peace with Ianto and they were getting on perfectly, almost as if nothing had ever happened. It was relaxed between them and that made Ianto smile. Tosh and Owen had never been more close. She had woken up with his arm around her and felt happier than she had in a year. She was able to forgive herself and the only reason she could was because Owen could.

Owen sat at his desk. He had forgiven everything that had happened within the past two weeks. The only thing that past his mind was the thought that maybe, he did good. He was able to protect his friends and keep them as safe as possible. He got Tosh out and he pretty much took a bullet for the rest of his friends. He was satisfied in his efforts and he blamed _no one _for the things that had happened. He only blamed _Harris._

"Owen, could you take this up to Jack for me?" Tosh peered over her computer screen at him, her glasses on her nose.

"Yep." Owen answered. He took the file from her hand and trotted up the stairs.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Jacks voice sounded.

Owen walked in and handed the file to Jack. "Tosh asked me to give you this."

Jack kept his eyes away from Owens and stretched out his arm. "T,thanks"

"How are you?" he attempted to make Jack talk, or ever look at him.

"Good good." Jack answered, never looking up.

Owen frowned. Had he done something wrong? He couldn't have! It was his first day back! "Have I..."

Jack kept his eyes on his work.

"Have I done something wrong?"

He could see Jack's brows lift slightly."No."

"Then why am I getting the cold shoulder? Like I've upset you or something."

Jack swallowed, his eyes sad now.

"I' not a bloody mind reader! Level with me!"

Jacks eyes slowly met Owens for the first time since they escaped. They looked nervous and sad all at once. "You... I cant alright..."

"What are you on about?"

Jack shut his mouth tight and looked back at his work.

"Stop it! I'm sick of this crap! Don't ignore me!"

Jack looked pained. His eyes leveled with Owens once again. "I..."

"What?"

"I cant even look at you!" Jack snarled.

Owen looked shocked. He must have done something pretty bad. Did he forget something or...

"God!" Jack dropped his pen and held his face in his hands.

"What did I do?"

"Its not what you did! You are..." he paused. "amazing..." he whispered in a sigh.

Owen pressed his lips together. It kind of fell into place now. Jack felt guilty. Guilty for choosing him to be tortured. At least that what he thought was running through Jacks mind.

"I...I chose you. I..." He looked up briefly at Owen. His face was still bruised. Memories flashed through his brain of the six hours he watched Owen suffer. The moments when he thought he would burst out in tears and beg for his own death. Just so he didn't have to watch his friend suffer another second. "I can't..."

Owen was right. Jack was feeling guilty. But he had no idea what to say to make it better. "Jack..."

Jack swallowed hard while he tried to keep the tears from falling

"You got me out of there. You saved me. Don't do this to yourself."

"I'm the reason you have those bruises! I'm the reason you spent _six hours _in pain. It was because of meee! No one else."

"You're also the reason that I'm out here today!"

"Tosh is. She figured out it was the cop..."

"Yeah, but she couldn't have done it without you."

Jack closed his eyes tight, trying to keep the tears from escaping. Guilt was the only thing he could feel.

"Jack..." Owen moved closer. He had never been this 'touchy feely' before but at this point, it was the only way to get through to all his friends. He knelt down beside him, just close enough fro him to rest his hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Everything I did down there, I'm proud of. I'm happy it ended up the way it did and I wouldn't change any of it if I could. I took pain so my friends didn't have to and that makes me feel good. That I was able to save my friends from that. Don't hate yourself because I don't hate you. Actually I think you're pretty bloody brave. You had to watch it all. I would have gone insane if it were me."

Jack opened his eyes and looked over at Owen who was smiling weakly. Owen rested his forhead on Jacks shoulder softly. A deep sigh escape him. His hand gripped at Jacks shirt.

Jack felt a tear fall from his eye. He wiped it away quickly. Owen had forgiven him. Now he just had to forgive himself.


	30. Showdown

Owen sat at his desk silently. Gwen chattered to Tosh about something hilarious that Rhys had done last night. Tosh laughed along while Ianto shuffled papers together in a clever system. Mouse's clicking, keyboards tapping papers ruffling and chairs squeaking. All the noises made Owen's head thump. He stood up from his chair and headed to the bathrooms.

After splashing a little water onto his face Owen began to feel a little better. What the hell was wrong with him? Everything was going great. Everyone was laughing and feeling better. Wounds were healing and everything seemed to be going well for his friends but still pain rushed down his spine. It was like a thousand needles were lunging into his heart. Something was missing, something needed to be sorted.

He looked down at his wrists, unbuttoned the sleeve and rolled them up. Cuts and bruises covered his skin. He closed his eyes but only got memories of the pain. He flickered his eyes back open to see the scars once again. Everything seemed to be going so fast. Everyone was healing but him. There wasn't a second to lose. He had to see Harris, face to face and tell him everything that was on his mind and to end it. End Harris.

He pushed his way down to the cells, trying not to alarm the others of his anger. He wanted time alone with Harris, enough to tell him everything he needed to know. Without even really realizing he was looking at the door to the cells while clutching his gun in his hand. He opened the door and headed for Harris's tiny cell.

A look of sudden shock covered his face. He was staring into the eyes of the man who had caused him so much pain, caused his friends even more.

"Mr. Harper." Harris got to his feet.

"Harris…" Owen chocked at that name.

Harris's eyes flickered down, now noticing the gun placed firm in Owen's hand. His eyes moved back up to meet Owen's. Not a word could escape him.

"You really thought you'd seen the last of me?"

"No, I've actually been waiting for this, praying on it."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

Owen clutched his gun. "You know, for fucking weeks, I've been waiting for this moment."

"And what moment is that?"

"The moment where I had the advantage. The moment where I could shove this gun in your face and blow your fucking face off."

"I understand."

"Fuck you! You don't have to understand for this to be the best moment of my life. You deserve so much more pain but I'm not in the business of making people suffer. I'm not a _sick fuck _like you!"

"You have to do what you have to do."

"Shut the fuck up! I don't need your opinion! You're just a piece of dirt. I'm gonna enjoy the moment you go dark!"

"Do what you need too."

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Owen was pointing the gun in Harris's face now, cocked and ready to shoot. "You had no fucking right!"

Harris pulled his brows together.

"You had no right to do what you did. I don't give a flying fuck about your fucking problems! You knew it was wrong and you still did it! And you fucking enjoyed it! You are a fucking monster!"

Harris lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I'm gonna end you, once and for all. So you can _never_ hurt another person!


	31. Let It Go

**I'm finishing up this story which is always a sad time but if there are any questions that you feel need to be answered or any chapters you want me to write please let me know with a review or private message. I'm happy to take suggestions. Thanks. :):)**

Jack sat at his desk unwilling to get up for anything. Not even to file his latest paperwork. He switched on the CCTV cameras, checking on his staff. He did this more frequently then he had ever done. If there was one thing in the world Jack wanted to do, it would be protect his friends. So he checked on them ever now and then to make sure they were safe.

He flickered through the cameras in search of the doctor. He had seen Tosh, Gwen and Ianto but Owen was missing. Not at his desk or the autopsy room until Jack saw it. Owen, in the cells with a gun pointed at Harris. A feeling of both fear and adrenalin past Jack as he jumped from his chair and raced out to tell the others.

"Owens in the cells!"

"What?" Gwen jumped up.

"He has a gun and I think he's going to shoot Harris!"

Tosh and Ianto jumped in surprise but followed their caption to the cellar. Jack pushed the button and the doors came open. Owen twisted his head to see the team staring at him.

"Get out."

"You know we can't. Put the gun down Owen." Jack answered.

"You're not going to change my mind!"

"Owen, think about this. He's not worth it!"

"He's a fucking sicko Jack! He tortured me for six fucking hours and he still hasn't showed a single sign of remorse. He doesn't care what he does and he doesn't care about what he did to me, or any of you!"

"Don't do this Owen! He's not worth all of this."

"Why does he deserve to live?"

"He doesn't! But he doesn't deserve to get off that easily ether. He deserves to rot away down here, to never see the light of day again!"

Owen looked back at Harris who stood on the other side of the door. "I should shoot you right now! I should take you down! You're not even sorry!"

Harris stared at Owen. He felt remorse but he pushed it deep down. "Sorry for what?"

Owen's face went blank. Silence pierced the room until finally Owen broke the silence. "For everything." For a moment he was calm but it was only the calm before the storm. Soon Owen was enraged once again and screaming each word.

" For what you did to me! For what you did to my friends! For what I saw and for what I felt! For the six hours of my life that I wished I was dead and for the pain I saw in my friends eyes. For the blood, for the darkness, for the chains and for the knives, for the fear, for the silence, for the pain and for the nine days that I spent praying to God that I'd see the sun again."

Harris stood frozen, not a word could escape his mouth. A sick feeling of regret and sorrow filled him.

"I hate you for it! I fucking hate you! I hate you so fucking much!" Owen was in tears now. His gun lowered and Jack took that chance to pull it from his hands. He handed it to Tosh and looked back at Owen.

"It's alright." Jack pulled him in for a hug. Soon they were walking from the cells, leaving Harris to his thoughts.

.

.

Owen sat at his desk silently. Tosh stared at little until Owen spoke up.

"I think…"

"What?" Tosh asked.

"I think I just needed…someone to hear me."

Tosh stayed silent.

"When I was down there with Harris when he was torturing me, it felt like no one could hear me scream."

"We can hear you now."

He smiled. "I hear you." He stood up and moved closer. He pulled tosh from her chair and into a tight hug. "Today's the day I let go."


End file.
